Después de la lluvia
by Vino y veneno
Summary: Todo había comenzado como una apasionada noche de tormenta que derivó en una relación libre de ataduras y títulos. Sin embargo, las cosas nunca son tan fáciles, y si Ino quiere ser feliz tendrá que reconocer lo que realmente desea y, sobre todo, necesita... -NaruIno- Rated M por una muy buena razón
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **creo que la misma palabra lo define todo: **fan**fiction.  
>(Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece salvo las candentes escenas producto de mi imaginación como efecto de la cafeína)<em>

_**Advertencias: **Sexo explícito.  
>Si no te gusta, no leas.<br>Si estás de acuerdo: ¡Qué tengas buena lectura!_

_**¡IMPORTANTE!: **La presente historia es la continuación del one-shot titulado **"****Lluvia****"** por lo que es recomendable leer el mencionado antes de comenzar la lectura de ésta._

* * *

><p><em><strong>DESPUÉS DE LA LLUVIA<br>**(Ino's POV)_

_**Capítulo 1  
><strong>_

Había pasado casi una semana desde que aquella tormenta asolara la aldea, junto con todos los sucesos ocurridos entretanto.

El sol me levantó aquella mañana, haciéndome sentir algo muy cercano al malestar. Los ojos me ardían y la cabeza me punzaba como si hubiese tomado litros y litros de sake antes de caer noqueada sobre el piso del baño. Claro, metafóricamente hablando.

Después de vestirme y cepillar mi cabello, me dispuse a ayudarles a mis padres con todo el trabajo matinal en la florería antes de pasar el resto del día en casa, como descanso de mi trabajo en el hospital de la aldea. Mi vida se había dividido en esos tres lugares: cuando no estaba en el hospital, me quedaba en la florería, cuando ninguno de los dos lugares me requería, pasaba todo el día en casa.

Al salir de la florería, después de que mi padre me asegurara que mantendría a salvo los tulipanes rojos que tanto trabajo me había costado cultivar, fui con mi madre a hacer las compras. No le había hecho ninguna gracia que la alacena y el refrigerador se hubiesen vaciado en sus días de ausencia y que yo no hubiera hecho el menor intento por evitarlo.

No pude decirle que yo no había tocado nada y que Naruto se había encargado de devorarlo todo en una sola mañana.

Recorrer las calles buscando frutas, verduras, carne y pescado, no era algo que me entusiasmara, pero hacía tiempo había aceptado que muchas veces no podemos hacer lo que queremos sino lo que estamos obligados a hacer. Además, me resultaba más cómodo apegarme a eso que tener que pensar en cambiarlo.

Los comerciantes nos recibían con grandes sonrisas y amables frases tan pronto como nos veían acercar. Me resultaba un poco gracioso que mi madre fuera tan conocida y apreciada. Era una mujer plenamente dedicada a su hogar, que había abandonado la vida de kunoichi tan pronto como se había enterado que estaba embarazada, y que aún así parecía ser feliz y contagiaba esa felicidad a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Ella había encontrado un nuevo camino que la había llevado a la felicidad, yo sencillamente había dejado de buscarlo. Sin quererlo me había convertido en una conformista, aunque para el resto del mundo seguía siendo quien había sido siempre.

Mientras se dedicaba a conversar con el señor que vendía la carne, me adelanté para comprar las frutas que había anotado en la lista que tenía en la mano. Mi madre era sumamente meticulosa, así que había escrito hasta las cantidades exactas de lo que necesitara, con el objetivo de que yo no fuese olvidar nada.

La joven que atendía en aquel lugar me sonrió cortésmente antes de que comenzara a pedirle lo que mi madre había encargado.

—Hola, Ino —escuché que susurraron cerca de mí. Una mano se posó en mi cintura.

Di un respingo y me giré sobre los talones. Naruto estaba parado justo detrás.

Olvidé lo que estaba haciendo y lo tomé de la mano para sacarlo de la tienda y llevarlo al callejón que había a un lado. Me sorprendió que él no pusiera resistencia, pero estaba más nerviosa porque alguien lo hubiera visto.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —pregunté contrariada cuando estuvimos solos.

—Saludarte —me respondió intentando contener una sonrisa que jugueteaba en sus labios. Labios que, tuve que recordarme, yo había besado noches atrás hasta el cansancio.

Al parecer, de nuevo tenía frente a mí al Naruto que todo mundo conocía y admiraba. La eterna sonrisa y el positivismo exudado por cada poro de su piel.

_No más lluvia. No más niño perdido_, me dije mentalmente.

Algo extraño ocurre cuando haces algo creyendo que lo haces por los motivos correctos, a pesar de que eso vaya contra tu sentido común: cuando el calor de la situación pasa, cuando tienes el tiempo para reflexionar con calma, te das cuenta de que, tal vez, lo que hiciste no fue buena idea. Que tus motivos no eran los correctos, o que no habías pensado en las consecuencias que tendrías que vivir.

_Éste_ era uno de esos momentos.

—Escucha, Naruto, sobre lo que pasó…

—Te arrepientes —concluyó él de inmediato.

—¡No! —exclamé con apremio. Luego, al notar que mi reacción había sido demasiado efusiva, respiré profundo y añadí—: No es eso, es sólo que… no lo sé.

Me froté la cara con una mano y paseé la mirada por todas las cosas que había en el callejón. Las cajas de cartón, los contenedores de basura, y todos los otros desechos resultaron algo a qué anclarme mientras meditaba con seriedad las palabras que sabía que debía decir. Las había pensado durante los días anteriores, casi no había podido dormir por ello, pero ahora me había quedado en silencio otra vez.

Odiaba que la elocuencia comenzara a abandonarme cada vez que se trataba de él.

—Mira, fue bueno, ¿sí? —Expliqué después de unos segundos—. Bastante bueno, pero nada más. No quiero que lo interpretes como un paso para… otra cosa —añadí tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

No era tonta, sabía que tenía que poner un límite porque conocía a Naruto. Era la clase de chico que una vez que se ponía una meta la lograba, era un luchador, y para esa clase de personas siempre debe haber un motivo y una objetivo. Nadie hace nada sólo porque se le daba la gana, siempre tenía que haber algo más.

Y estaba segura de que él tarde o temprano empezaría a preguntarse el por qué y el para qué lo había llevado a mi casa y de ahí habíamos pasado a tener sexo en mi cama.

Yo lo conocía a él. Él no me conocía a mí.

No tenía idea de la clase de vida que había llevado ni en lo que me había convertido mientras él se dedicaba a salvar el mundo.

—Ino, sólo te dije 'hola' porque te encontré de camino a ver a Tsunade-_sama_ —comentó con tranquilidad, inclinándose un poco buscando mi mirada rehuyente—. No te estaba pidiendo matrimonio ni tampoco te estaba tocando el trasero.

Él tenía un punto.

—Lo sé, pero… no quiero que la gente comience a sospechar —acepté finalmente, poniéndole voz al quid del asunto.

Lo vi sonreír abiertamente, claramente divertido por lo que le decía.

—¿Te estás escuchando? Nadie sospecha de nada. Ni siquiera porque yo grite: ¡Ino y yo follamos juntos, yo la desvi…!

Me apresuré a ponerle la mano en la boca para callarlo.

—¡Shh!

Él siguió hablando contra mi palma. Su aliento me provocó escalofríos. Más cuando noté su mano en la parte baja de la espalda y su cuerpo muy cerca del mío.

Lentamente bajé la mano cuando dejó de mover la boca y volví a retroceder un paso. Su sonrisa le había añadido un toque pícaro a su mirada que me hizo pensar que se estaba burlando de mi actitud paranoica.

Y eso me hizo sentir estúpida. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero no quería arriesgarme.

—¿Ves? Nadie sospecha porque a nadie le importa —declaró con tono sobrado.

De nuevo, tal vez, él tenía razón, pero yo no iba a ceder.

—Sí, pero…

¿Por qué me costaba tanto trabajo decirle que lo que había pasado no significaba nada de lo que él esperaba? Ya había ido demasiado lejos, yendo contra mi creencia, al haber usado el sexo para hacerlo sentir mejor en vez de usarlo sólo para mí. No quería que esto se hiciera más grande.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento escuché a mi madre llamándome desde algún lugar en la calle. Apreté los párpados y maldije en mi fuero interno.

—Debo irme —susurré.

Él no hizo el menor intento por detenerme, y yo lo agradecí en silencio.

…

Al llegar a casa, subí directamente a mi habitación, recibiendo un regaño por parte de mi madre al cual no le puse mucha atención. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y respiré profundo. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía quitarme la mirada de Naruto de la cabeza.

Me había sorprendido tanto habérmelo encontrado que sencillamente me había comportado como una psicótica. Nunca me había gustado mostrar fragilidad alguna sobre mí. Desde pequeña había aprendido que si me mostraba fuerte entonces la gente no pensaría lastimarme nunca, el orgullo había ayudado a evitarlo.

Sin embargo, tuve que reconocer que Naruto me había tomado con la guardia baja. El asunto me estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando lo había encontrado en medio de la noche bajo la lluvia, sólo había tenido la intención de ayudarlo así que, ¿cómo es que habíamos terminado en la cama? ¿Por qué a pesar de que me convencí a mí misma que aquello no debía significar nada, había sentido algo muy cercano a un chispazo de alegría al verlo de nuevo?

Probablemente nunca lo sabría. Es decir, estaba más que claro que no hallaría la respuesta en mi cabeza y de ninguna manera iba a preguntárselo a él.

Después de aquella noche, había pensado en Naruto todo el día luego de que él se fuera. Los recuerdos de lo que habíamos hecho habían traspasado todas mis barreras al caer la noche y me habían mantenido en vigilia, pero más que eso lo había hecho su mirada. La maldita intensidad en sus ojos azules se había vuelto un acosador silencioso. No podía descifrarla al cien por ciento, había reconocido el deseo pero aún así sabía que faltaba algo, lo más importante.

Mi mirada recayó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había cerca de mi clóset. Detallé mi rostro y mi cuerpo buscando algo, no sé, cualquier cosa. Al principio esperaba ver lo que él había visto cuando había decidido seguirme a casa, cuando no había puesto resistencia mientras lo acariciaba ni al besarlo.

Eso fue fácil de hallar, era lo mismo que habían visto muchos hombres antes que él: la cara, los pechos, el trasero, el hecho de que fuera capaz de practicarles sexo oral y masturbarlos sin exigir retribución alguna. Eso era lo que había marcado la larga cadena de encuentros desastrosos.

Por eso había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez el celibato había sido una mejor opción. Hasta él.

En ese momento comencé a buscar en mi rostro otra cosa mientras me preguntaba por qué había tenido sexo conmigo pero no me había buscado en los días subsecuentes. ¿Había sido culpa mía? No sabía si le había dicho algo inapropiado al terminar, si había revelado algún defecto, si mi nula experiencia en ésa parte del sexo había sido evidente, si lo había decepcionado.

Mis encuentros sexuales hasta el momento nunca habían tenido nada que ver con los sentimientos. Los utilizaba para llenar un vacío interno, para apartar a un lado el nubarrón oscuro del que normalmente podía escapar, pero que a veces me cubría por completo cuando recordaba todo lo demás en lo que había fracasado. Era consciente de que había elegido el sexo para aliviar un dolor interno.

Hasta ese momento, no me había importado.

La voz de mi madre desde el piso de abajo puso fin a mis cavilaciones.

Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo, bajé las escaleras y seguí su voz hasta el cuarto de lavado. Ella estaba parada frente a la lavadora, mirándome con dureza mientras sostenía una chaqueta con los dedos a manera de gancho.

—Ino, ¿quieres decirme qué es esto?

—Una chaqueta —respondí por reflejo. No había sido mi intención burlarme, pero eso no evitó que me ganara una mirada dura por parte de la usualmente gentil dama frente a mí.

—No te hagas la lista conmigo. Es una chaqueta para hombre y no es de tu padre, ¿de quién es y cómo llegó aquí?

Supuse que si hubiera sido en otro momento, cuando el dueño de esa prenda no hubiese estado rondando mi cabeza, habría recordado sacarla de la lavadora antes de que mi madre la viera. Sin embargo, ahora era tarde así que tuve que apelar a la honestidad.

—Es de Naruto Uzumaki. Él… me la prestó hace unos días. Al salir de la florería, estaba lloviendo y yo no llevaba suéter.

—¿Es todo?

Hasta ahí llegó mi sinceridad cuando noté que la mirada de mi madre se hacía más severa. Así que opté por mentir.

—Sí, pensé en lavarla antes de devolverla.

Hubo un largo silencio entre nosotras, tal vez mi mamá esperaba encontrar en mi rostro algún indicio de mentira. Si esta conversación hubiera ocurrido días antes, muy probablemente habría notado el mordisco en mi hombro derecho, o el detalle de que no pude sentarme bien durante un par de días porque estaba dolorida.

Finalmente, ella pareció abandonar su escrutinio visual, dándose por vencida. Dobló la chaqueta y se acercó a mí para entregármela y ordenarme devolverla a su dueño inmediatamente. Comencé a rehusarme, le dije que tal vez podría dársela después o que incluso Shikamaru podía hacerlo porque él lo veía más seguido que yo, pero nada de eso funcionó.

Pude haberle dicho que no quería verlo, pero eso habría significado explicarle el por qué y eso lo hacía una mala idea.

—No quiero que tu padre llegue a casa y la encuentre —dijo poniéndole fin a mis excusas.

Mis padres habían sido siempre muy aprehensivos en cuanto a lo que se refería a mí y a los chicos. Tal vez esperaban a que encontrara al adecuado, claro que no sabían que yo ya estaba realmente versada en el tema y que había preferido seguir otra senda.

De cualquier manera, antes de que pudiera resistirme, me encontré a mí misma caminando por las calles de la aldea, balanceando en mi mano una bolsa de papel donde venía la infame chaqueta. Reconocer que mi madre era capaz de obligarme a hacer cosas que no quería, tales como ver a Naruto, teniendo casi veintitrés me molestó un poco; pero más lo hizo el darme cuenta que realmente quería hacerlo. Quería ver a Naruto de nuevo.

El recuerdo de sus caricias, de haber llegado al orgasmo con él en mi interior, resultaba suficiente para que las piernas me temblaran con más fuerza conforme me acercaba al edificio donde vivía.

Cuando no quedó más camino por seguir, subí las escaleras hasta el último piso (según recordaba, Shikamaru me lo había dicho en alguna ocasión antes) y recorrí el estrecho pasillo hasta el final. El último apartamento apareció frente a mí y yo quise salir corriendo, pero me recordé que ya había llegado hasta aquí y que sería tonto regresar.

Sin mencionar que mi madre me asesinaría si volvía a casa con la chaqueta.

Me dispuse a tocar, aunque noté que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Comencé a pensar cuál sería la mejor opción. No quería estar ahí, pero tampoco quería llegar a mi casa y ver a mi madre molesta porque la había desobedecido.

_"Su casa, sus reglas"_, me recordé.

Así que, sin tener algo mejor en mente, empujé la puerta y entré. El lugar no era muy grande, de hecho, parecía tener el espacio justo para que una persona viviera ahí. A mi izquierda había una cama, frente a mí la cocina compacta y en el centro una mesa con cuatro sillas. Eran muebles que tenían toda la apariencia de haber pasado tiempos mejores, pero que no estaban inservibles en lo absoluto.

Habiendo conocido a Naruto desde pequeños, me sorprendió no encontrar su casa hecha una zona de posguerra, con ropa sucia por todas partes, platos sin lavar acumulándose en el fregadero o la cama deshecha. Corrección, la cama estaba sin hacer, pero más allá de eso, el lugar parecía claramente habitable.

Supuse que lo mejor era dejar la chaqueta en un lugar visible y luego hacer una salida rápida. Me apresuré hacia la mesa para poner encima la bolsa que había traído, pero me detuve al ver una fotografía del antiguo equipo 7 cuando Sasuke todavía estaba con ellos. El cristal del portarretratos estaba roto y el marco un poco desgastado justo donde mis pulgares embonaban, lo que me hizo preguntarme cuántas veces había sostenido Naruto esa fotografía entre sus manos. Con cuanto dolor o impotencia o tristeza.

—¿Siempre entras sin tocar?

Su voz me tomó por sorpresa haciéndome dar un respingo. Aparté la mirada de la fotografía y me encontré con esos ojos azules a través del reflejo que me regalaba el espejo clavado en el muro frente a mí. Naruto acababa de salir del baño y sólo tenía una toalla envuelta en las caderas.

Con torpeza dejé la fotografía sobre la mesa y le puse encima la bolsa. No quería que él pensara que era una entrometida y que había estado husmeando entre sus cosas.

—La puerta estaba abierta —respondí, desviando la mirada.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin explicación alguna. Saber que había sido descubierta me había puesto demasiado nerviosa, y no ayudaba para nada el hecho de pensar que él estaba ahí casi desnudo. Mis manos se aferraron al respaldo de la silla frente a mí en un intento por controlar el temblor que me sacudió en ese momento.

—Y eso lo interpretaste como una invitación —escuché su voz demasiado cerca de mí. Por instinto volví a mirar al espejo y vi mi rostro y el suyo abarcando todo el reflejo.

Su mirada recorrió las líneas de mi rostro, la sentí como una caricia tangible.

—¿Para mí o para los ladrones? —pregunté en respuesta—. Vine a devolverte tu chaqueta —expliqué cuando no dijo nada.

Él bajó la mano por mi brazo hasta colocarla en la curva de mi cintura. Lo hizo con tanta naturalidad y descaro que contuve el aliento.

—Las chicas buenas siempre tocan antes de entrar —comentó, haciéndome recordar lo que nos había llevado hasta este punto: mi maldita manía por no tocar la puerta antes de entrar—. Tú no lo eres, ¿verdad, Ino?

Cualquier otro que me hubiera incluido en la misma oración que la palabra «chica» se habría ganado un buen pisotón, y quizá incluso algo más directo en la cara. Pero como se trataba de él, no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Depende de lo que entiendas por «buena» —le respondí, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa a través del espejo. Estaba justo detrás de mí, podía sentir el calor de su piel colarse entre la mía, su respiración llegando a mi nuca provocándome escalofríos.

Su mano se abrió sobre mi abdomen y su pulgar comenzó a juguetear con el borde de mi top. Habría querido hacer algo al respecto, pero estaba demasiado inmersa en la conexión que habían hecho nuestras miradas a través del espejo. La tonalidad de nuestros ojos era diferente a pesar de que ambas entraban en el rango del azul, la suya me recordaba al cielo libre de nubes en primavera mientras que el mío era más cercano al aguamarina.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? —Se me aceleró el corazón cuando me susurró aquellas palabras al oído. Su aliento me acariciaba la oreja y el cuello.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —le pregunté, girando un poco el rostro aunque no alcancé a verlo bien del todo. Cuando volví al espejo, lo vi intentando ocultar entre mi cabello la sonrisa que se abría paso en sus labios.

Él había deslizado la mano libre hasta posarla sobre una de las mías, que seguían aferradas en el respaldo, y entrelazó nuestros dedos. La madera me pareció demasiado frágil cuando él apoyó su cuerpo contra el mío, manteniéndome apretada contra la silla. Su mirada reflejaba un brillo de deseo inconfundible.

El latido de mi corazón me retumbaba en la garganta, el pecho, en el estómago y en la entrepierna.

Mi sentido común me advertía que era el momento para hacer la salida rápida que había planeado en un principio. Tenía que alejarme de él antes de que algo más pasara. El problema era que… no quería hacerlo.

Él había dejado de sonreír, era como si estuviera tomándose aquello muy en serio, como si su mundo se hubiera centrado en mí y sólo en mí. Su mirada hizo que me estremeciera.

Me sobresalté un poco cuando su mano se coló bajo mi ropa y acarició mi pecho, pero no tenía espacio para apartarme. Alcé la mirada hacia aquellos ojos brillantes en el espejo, y me perdí en ellos. Cada vez que le miraba, sentía mi interior temblar y ceder ante él. Derrotaba mis defensas con su sola sonrisa.

Instintivamente apoyé la espalda contra su pecho y cerré los ojos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido las caricias de las manos de un hombre, que había visto mi propio deseo reflejado en los ojos de otra persona antes de él. Me quedé sin aliento, y me humedecí los labios con la lengua. Él siguió el movimiento a través del espejo con la atención de un gato que está a la caza de un ratón.

Alzó la mano hasta mi pelo, y me instó a que echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando deslizó los labios por mi cuello desnudo para mordisquearlo, solté un jadeo que no alcancé a oír. Me acercó más hacia él, y me rendí a sus deseos.

Estábamos tan pegados el uno al otro que me costaba distinguir dónde terminaba mi cuerpo y empezaba el suyo, sólo podía mantenerme concentrada en la erección que rozaba insistentemente contra la parte baja de mi espalda. Parpadeé al notar que su mano tomaba mi pezón por encima de la tela y jugueteaba con él. Su reflejo en el espejo me llamó la atención de nuevo, haciéndome consciente sólo de su rostro, que quedaba ensombrecido por la luz vespertina que se alcanzaba a colar por la ventana.

En el espejo vi el brillo de sus ojos, y supe el momento exacto en que notó mi reacción. Sí él hubiera sonreído con petulancia o me hubiera mirado con lascivia, me habría largado de allí, pero entornó un poco los ojos y su expresión reflejó una mezcla de determinación y de admiración. Me miró como si le diera igual no volver a mirar a ninguna otra mujer en su vida.

No podía hacer nada cuando me tocaba, era incapaz de encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para escaparme.

Liberó mis dedos y deslizó la mano sobre mi abdomen para colarse bajo mi falda y presionó las yemas sobre mi clítoris por encima de las bragas. Mi cuerpo explotó de necesidad mientras me presionaba por detrás con las caderas, obligándome a restregarme contra su mano. Cada fibra de mi ser se sacudió cuando su piel entró en contacto directo con la mía y solté un gemido gutural.

Estaba perdida. Estaba perdida en sus ojos, en sus caricias, en el latido rítmico de la lujuria. Llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo mis propios deseos, y no podía seguir luchando.

Nos movimos al unísono, mis manos se aferraron en el respaldo hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos y mi estómago se inundó de calor mientras me restregaba contra su ingle. Mis muslos se tensaron.

Sentía su respiración igual de irregular que la mía mientras balanceaba las caderas con más fuerzas a medida que apretábamos el ritmo. De pronto introdujo un dedo dentro de mí y casi muero de placer. De no ser por el apoyo que me proporcionaba el respaldo de la silla, me habría caído.

Lo miré en el espejo y en ese momento noté que me miraba con una mezcla de determinación y de admiración, y cuando trazó con un dedo mi clítoris y vio la reacción que no pude disimular, la expresión interrogante que había en sus ojos se desvaneció. Me resultaba casi imposible pensar, pero si hubiera sido capaz de describir su expresión, habría dicho que parecía que se sentía honrado.

Todo estaba centrado en aquel hombre, en su mano, en sus ojos, en su erección que seguía presionando contra mi espalda. Cuando se humedeció los labios con la lengua, mi clítoris reaccionó al instante y palpitó con fuerza bajo sus dedos. En cuestión de segundos, estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Tenía los pezones endurecidos y él no dejó pasar la oportunidad de apretar uno de ellos entre sus dedos. Sentí su aliento en mi piel cuando me besó la oreja, y alcancé a oír su susurro:

—Déjate llevar.

Como si hubiese sido una orden, estallé en mil pedazos y tuve que morderme el labio para contener el grito que subió por mi garganta. Mi pulso me resonaba en los oídos y en el cuello mientras mi clítoris se contraía espasmódicamente una y otra vez.

Me abrazó con más fuerza, y me mantuvo apretada entre su cuerpo y la silla mientras me estremecía en su mano. Me besó la mandíbula y el cuello, ejerciendo una presión suave con sus dedos para no excitar mi piel hipersensible hasta el punto de causarme dolor.

Me puso un dedo bajo la barbilla para encontrar su rostro y nos besamos con intensidad, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron mientras nos acariciábamos el uno al otro y yo me giraba para ponerme frente a él por fin. Mi mano bajó hacia la erección que tenía oculta bajo la toalla y la presioné con caricias firmes hasta que lo sentí correrse. Su gemido vibró entre mis labios mientras me besaba.

Entonces puse una mano sobre su pecho para apartarlo y él lo hizo al instante.

—Gracias —susurré lo más bajo que pude y, sin darle tiempo a nada, me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Con paso más o menos firme, ya que todavía no había logrado recuperarme al cien por ciento del orgasmo que había tenido, comencé a caminar por el estrecho corredor.

Ino.

Me detuve de golpe al llegar al inicio de las escaleras para girarme y lo vi parado fuera de su departamento. Eché a andar y él me siguió cuando ya había bajado cuatro escalones.

—Ino, espera.

—¿Para qué?

Me había tomado por sorpresa el hecho de que saliera a buscarme. Al verlo allí, yendo tras de mí, comencé a sentirme avergonzada por lo que habíamos hecho porque estaba claro que él no sólo esperaba una masturbada rápida sino que, además, quería que nos sentáramos a platicar.

—¿Cómo que para qué? ¿No crees que…? —su voz se desvaneció como si no supiera cómo decir lo que pensaba.

—No, no creo nada. Yo ya había terminado y obviamente tú también, así que no veo otro motivo para quedarme.

—Crees que soy de esa clase de tipos —expresó la pregunta de tal forma que parecía que se la contestaba él mismo, al igual que lo había hecho antes con lo de interpretar como una invitación.

Me detuve en el primer rellano y volví a mirarlo.

—No sé qué clase de tipo eres. Sólo sé que eres alguien cuidadoso y eso debo agradecértelo.

Su expresión se tensó un poco y me agarró del brazo cuando hice el amago de seguir mi camino escaleras abajo.

—Ino…

Me liberé de su mano con firmeza. No estaba dispuesta a dejar lugar para los malos entendidos.

En esa ocasión esperó a que bajara hasta el último tramo de escaleras antes de seguirme.

—¿Crees que sólo quiero sexo? ¿qué es lo único que espero de ti?

Parecía tan indignado que no supe cómo explicarle que no sólo era lo único que yo esperaba, sino también lo único que yo quería. Llegué a la verja de hierro al inicio del edificio y salí a la calle.

—Ino… —no me gustaba cómo decía mi nombre.

—Debo irme, Naruto —le dije, siguiendo a toda prisa mi camino.

Caminó rápido y se detuvo delante de mí, así que tuve que rodearlo para seguir andando. Él se movió con fluidez, como si estuviera bailando conmigo, aunque ninguno de los dos sonreía.

—No te irás, Ino.

—¡Haber follado conmigo no te da ningún derecho a darme órdenes! —exclamé sintiéndome repentinamente frustrada.

Su insistencia comenzaba a ponerme de mal humor. Su firmeza me gustaba cuando eso implicaba que yo llegara al orgasmo, pero en ese momento no me hacía ninguna gracia. Al ver que no tenía ninguna intención de moverse, lo fulminé con la mirada.

Vi algo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero siguió sin moverse.

—Eso lo sé, pero creo que al menos me da derecho a decirte que no soy un imbécil.

Al escucharlo desvié la mirada, intentando concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera él vestido sólo con un par de pantalones negros. Ni siquiera parecía molestarle el hecho de que estuviera descalzo en medio de la calle.

—No creo que seas un imbécil, Naruto —concedí en un murmullo.

—¿Y qué crees que soy? —me preguntó mientras se acercaba un poco más.

—Un hombre —respondí llana. Me daba igual si mis palabras le ofendían, en ese momento lo único que quería era largarme de ahí.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, él no pareció ofendido; de hecho, sonrió abiertamente.

—Me alegra que lo hayas notado.

Quería enfadarme con él. Si lo hacía eso haría mucho más fácil rechazarlo, dejarlo atrás, olvidarlo. El problema era que el enojo me eludía.

—Naruto —comencé a decirle. Un par de aldeanos repararon en nosotros mientras caminaban por la calle y eso me hizo sentir un poco más incómoda— La pasamos muy bien en mi casa…

—Es verdad.

—Y lo que ha pasado después aquí…

—También fue muy bueno —me interrumpió él de nuevo, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en contra de mi voluntad.

—Pero no nos engañemos, no hay que darle más importancia de la que en realidad tiene.

—¿Por qué no? —me preguntó con seriedad. Volví a mirar hacia todas partes, buscando algún camino que pudiera utilizar para alejarme sin parecer muy obvia—. ¿Por qué no? —preguntó de nuevo con voz más suave.

—Naruto… esto… —En mi mente aparecieron mil y un explicaciones posibles para darle, pero sólo una escapó de mis labios—. No estoy preparada para una relación. No la quiero, no tengo tiempo, no la estoy buscando y no la necesito ¿okay?…

Estaba segura de que en esa ocasión por fin iba a dejar que me fuera. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a la esquina me alcanzó de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres? ¿sólo sexo?

Me detuve en seco aunque no me giré para mirarlo. No me agarró del brazo para girarme, sólo se limitó a susurrar mi nombre de un modo que me obligó a hacerlo y me dejó con los pies pegados en el suelo. Alcé el rostro para mirarlo y me encontré con sus límpidos ojos azules brillando tenuemente.

Mi vida amorosa había resultado un enorme fiasco, y en gran parte había resultado culpa mía y de mis acciones que me habían hundido poco a poco en el desastre. Así que no me tiraba al suelo y lloraba, lamentándome. En las remotas ocasiones en las que me había preguntado por qué me pasaba eso a mí, me había abofeteado mentalmente hasta que había recuperado el control de nuevo. Era una niña grande y había aprendido a lidiar con ello.

Como lo dije antes, no me arrepiento de las cosas que he hecho, buenas o malas, me han hecho quien soy. Sin embargo, en ese momento, aunque hubiese querido alejarme del patrón que había repetido durante los últimos años, no habría podido hacerlo. Porque había caído de nuevo y hasta el fondo, por culpa de él.

—Sí —le respondí con honestidad.

Esperé su respuesta, pero durante largo rato sólo escuché el silencio.

* * *

><p>Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí comienza oficialmente la continuación del oneshot "lluvia". Decidí hacerlo aparte del shot porque algunos de ustedes sugirieron que se quedara así, como una historia de un solo capítulo. Este fic no va a ser largo, de hehco, tal vez sean ocho capítulos a lo mucho.<p>

Muchas gracias por leerle, espero que haya sido de su agrado y sería genial que me hicieran saber sus impresiones a través de un review ^^.

_Ana_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **creo que la misma palabra lo define todo: **fan**fiction  
>(Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece salvo las candentes escenas producto de mi imaginación como efecto de la cafeína)<em>

_**Advertencias: **Sexo explícito.  
>Si no te gusta, no leas.<br>Si estás de acuerdo: ¡Qué tengas buena lectura!_

_Para los y las amantes del **NaruIno**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Después de la lluvia<strong>_

_**Capítulo 2**_

…

_"Entonces tendremos lo que tú quieras, Ino. Puedo darte lo que quieras…"_

Lo que yo quisiera. Era fácil prometer algo así, pero resultaba difícil pedirlo. En ese momento me había dado cuenta que no sabía lo que quería, lo único que tenía claro era que no podía dejar de pensar en él, Naruto. A pesar de que lo había estado evitando en los días siguientes, su imagen y sus palabras no habían dejado de perseguirme desde ese momento.

Me siguieron en mi camino hasta llegar a casa, mientras cenaba con mis padres y lavaba los platos. Me siguieron cuando subí a mi habitación y me puse la pijama antes de meterme bajo las mantas de mi cama. Incluso me siguieron a la mañana siguiente.

Terminé de cepillarme los dientes y me miré en el espejo. De inmediato, mi reflejo en ese momento se vio reemplazado por el que había visto la tarde anterior, cuando los dos nos perdimos en nuestra imagen a través del espejo mientras yo me corría gracias a él.

Intenté dejar de lado esos pensamientos y volví a mi tarea de alistarme antes de ir a trabajar. Bajé a desayunar y me despedí de mi madre sin lograr prestarle del todo mi atención a las cosas que me estaba diciendo.

El trayecto hacia mi lugar de trabajo no resultó ni más largo ni más corto que de costumbre. Siendo la primera hora de la mañana, cuando los habitantes de la aldea apenas comenzaban a prepararse para sus actividades diarias, me encontré con el mismo puñado de personas a las que saludé igual que siempre.

Llegué al hospital y me tomé un segundo para pensar por última vez en Naruto antes de iniciar con mi trabajo.

Después de la guerra, aquél sitio se había convertido en algo más que un lugar para laborar para mí. Había sido mi refugio y, quizá, había sido lo que me había impedido hundirme en la miseria que comencé a sentir. Habían pasado casi siete años desde aquella primera mañana en la que me había presentado con el firme propósito de no echarlo a perder.

Allí nadie tenía ningún problema con que fuera mandona. Los pacientes que atendía acataban mis órdenes al pie de la letra porque daban por hecho, casi de manera automática, que me preocupaba por ellos. Cosa que era verdad.

Así que resultó ser un buen lugar para mí.

—Llegas un minuto tarde, Ino-sempai —comentó Haruhi Shiranui, una de las enfermeras en turno. De cabello castaño muy cortito y enormes ojos grises, era un par de años menor que yo, aunque también nos diferenciaba la experiencia. Ella todavía poseía una fe casi ingenua de la cual yo carecía desde hacía tiempo atrás.

Miré el reloj que se alzaba por encima del escritorio de la recepción y sonreí. Faltaban cuatro minutos para que empezara mi turno.

—Quería darte el honor de llegar primero al fin —le respondí sin dejar de prestarle atención a la hoja de registro que estaba llenando en ese momento.

Ella me enseñó la lengua en gesto juguetón y luego me extendió el montón de carpetas que contenían los expedientes de los pacientes a los que comenzaría a hacer el seguimiento matinal. Siempre parecía estar de un excelente humor, jugueteando con una aguja larga que no dejaba de pasar entre los dedos. Ella era el positivismo en persona.

De inmediato Naruto apareció en mi mente, pero usé todo mi autocontrol para relegarlo al fondo.

Haruhi y yo no éramos del todo amigas, últimamente no había tenido el interés para fraguar una verdadera amistad, aunque eso no significaba que la chica no me cayera bien. Parecía más mi asistente que una enfermera, pero ella prefería andar conmigo durante el turno porque, en sus palabras, "era de la que más podía aprender".

Sabía que se refería al hecho de que había algunos ninjas médicos que no aceptaban del todo aprendices, a veces el trabajo era bastante competitivo y preferían pelarse pacientes que intentar enseñar.

Yo no tenía ningún problema con lo uno ni con lo otro.

Caminamos juntas hasta los vestidores y ella comenzó a platicarme sobre lo que había hecho en su día de descanso mientras yo me ponía la parte superior del uniforme de los ninjas médicos, el cual utilizaba a manera de una sencilla bata sobre mi ropa. Nunca me había gustado el uniforme tradicional, y el infierno se congelaría antes de que yo lo usara completo. Dedicaba demasiado tiempo cada mañana en mi aspecto como para llegar al trabajo y ocultarme tras ese traje que siempre me había parecido algo menos que horrible.

—El día parece que será tranquilo —me dijo con aire ausente cuando volvíamos al primer piso para comenzar con las rondas.

Yo asentí en silencio. Por lo general, los días eran así.

Últimamente la mayoría de nuestros pacientes habían sido aldeanos civiles y, como llevaban vidas relativamente sencillas, no implicaban más que algún corte profundo, alguna que otra fractura u otra lesión no mortal. Además, yo casi no formaba parte del equipo médico de cirugía, por lo que mi trabajo era incluso más simple que el de muchos ninjas médicos.

No podía esperar a que comenzaran los exámenes chūnin de ese año. No quería desear el mal, pero algún shinobi herido en batalla tal vez podría darle un giro interesante a la tranquilidad del hospital.

Abrí la primera puerta y entré a la habitación donde había un hombre sentado en la cama. Era el dueño de uno de los restaurantes del centro de la aldea y había llegado tres días atrás, después de quemarse el brazo con aceite hirviendo. La lesión se había visto realmente escalofriante, incluso me había preocupado que llegara a perder cierta habilidad motriz. Sin embargo, cuando vi que no había sido así, le había dado un ungüento que yo misma había preparado y lo había dejado ir a casa, citándolo para revisión.

Lo saludé con una sonrisa y de inmediato me puse a hacer mi trabajo. Arrastré una silla cercana y me senté junto a la cama para quitarle el vendaje y revisarlo a conciencia. Me había convertido en una persona realmente meticulosa, no sólo con mi aspecto, sino con mis pacientes. Nunca dejaba nada al azar y era por eso que me había hecho de buena fama como médico.

La herida se veía mejor de lo que esperaba, no había rastros de infección ni tampoco había desarrollado ámpulas, gracias a que lo había tratado utilizando el chakra y al ungüento. Por eso me gustaba mezclar lo que me había enseñado Tsunade con lo que había aprendido de herbolaria gracias a mi familia. Tenía lo mejor de dos mundos, así que había aprendido a aprovecharlo.

Llegué a la conclusión de que si todo continuaba así, la cicatriz que le quedaría no sería tan terrible como se podría imaginar.

—Listo —dije después de lavarle y colocarle un vendaje limpio—. Eso sería todo, señor Kirihara. Lo veré la próxima semana.

La mujer que había permanecido sentada en el sillón junto a la ventana, su esposa, me miró con lágrimas haciendo brillar sus ojos y me tomó la mano para agradecerme con una reverencia que me puso un poco incómoda.

Velar por mis pacientes era mi trabajo, a lo que me dedicaba realmente, así que esas muestras de agradecimiento me resultaban innecesarias. Que su esposo fuera capaz de continuar con su vida normal sin padecer una grave deformación, sólo significaba que había hecho bien mi trabajo en esa ocasión. Que no lo había echado a perder.

Desde mi punto de vista, no había ningún motivo de celebración por ello.

—Gracias, Yamanaka-san. Eres muy amable.

Le sonreí manteniendo los labios juntos y después regresé mi atención al paciente.

—Mientras tanto, trate de tomarse las cosas con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Si llega a sentirse mal, no dude en venir a verme.

Recibí una respuesta afirmativa por ambos y entonces dejé la habitación con Haruhi siguiéndome.

—Sigues sorprendiéndome, pensé que ésa herida se vería peor en este tiempo. Nunca había visto una quemadura tan grave curarse a ese grado en tres días. Es casi como si hubieras hecho magia.

—Las propiedades milagrosas del _Aloe arborescens_ y de la _Lavandula angustifolia_ —le dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Noté que no me seguía y, cuando me giré, la vi parada a un par de escalones, hojeando con ahínco un pequeño cuaderno de bolsillo.

—Extracto de aloe vera y aceite esencial de lavanda —añadí al ver que seguía inmersa en sus notas.

Nunca había sido particularmente paciente, pero como ella siempre parecía legítimamente dispuesta a aprender, no me molestaba tener que repetirle las cosas un par de veces. Después de todo, yo había tenido más de veinte años para aprender lo que ella llevaba estudiando los últimos tres.

—El extracto de aloe sirve para calmar y favorecer la curación de las quemaduras y heridas por congelamiento, mientras que el aceite de lavanda usado como aromaterapia es apropiado para dolores de cabeza, estados de estrés e insomnio y como primer auxilio en cortes, quemaduras y picaduras de insectos —le expliqué sacando todo ese conocimiento de memoria—. El ungüento le calmaba el dolor y lo relajaba al mismo tiempo que ayudaba al proceso de sanación.

—¡Aquí está, sabía que lo había anotado! —exclamó con alegría, sacándose la aguja de la boca, luego de un instante. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver mi expresión—. No creas que no pongo atención, es sólo que es demasiada información —declaró acercándose a mí—. No sé cómo lo haces.

—Años de práctica —respondí con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta del siguiente paciente.

El flujo de pacientes resultó más lento que de costumbre, pero eso no afectó mi estado de humor. Haruhi se quedó todo el día conmigo y, entre mis lecciones rápidas de herbolaria y sus anécdotas hilarantes, las horas comenzaron a pasar con normalidad, sumergiéndome en la rutina que tanto abrazaba. Con ella los turnos no se me hacían tan largos como a muchos otros médicos, ellos preferían la emoción de algún shinobi regresando a una misión con su último ápice de chakra, yo prefería atender a personas que conocía y que, de igual manera, me necesitaban.

Había terminado con mi último paciente de la mañana cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó.

Haruhi iba contándome su teoría sobre por qué el sexo era como un pastel de chocolate cuando repentinamente su voz se desvaneció. Puse los expedientes sobre la mesa de la estación de enfermeras y noté que ella estaba perdida mirando a uno de los ninjas médicos que iba pasando por ahí. Sólo lo conocía de vista, ya que apenas había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital, pero sabía su nombre. Hideki… algo.

Era difícil no saberlo cuando mi enfermera asistente no dejaba de sacarlo a colación a la menor provocación.

—Ve, sé que quieres hacerlo —le dije, volviendo la mirada al expediente luego de que el shinobi se dirigiera a la cafetería.

Ella se volteó para verme con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un pálido color rojo y eso me hizo sonreír. La chica realmente me caía bien.

En ese momento, tuve la oportunidad de entablar una amistad de verdad con ella, más allá de una mera relación de trabajo. He estado al borde de tantas cosas, tantas veces, que casi siempre me echo para atrás. A veces me saboteo tanto a mí misma que termino saboteando a los demás pero esta vez, en lugar de hacer lo que siempre hacía (ignorar las cosas), la miré con una sonrisa y le dije:

— Sí, Haruhi, te he puesto atención y sé que te gusta. Así que puedes irte a almorzar y yo me encargo del papeleo.

Estaba segura que ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo porque no había hecho lo de siempre.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio en los que una inmensa sonrisa se fue dibujando en sus labios antes de dar un pequeño saltito entusiasta y luego me abrazó súbitamente. Eso hizo que me tensara de pies a cabeza. Después de darme unas palmaditas en la espalda, Haruhi retrocedió unos pasos. No sé si se dio cuenta de que su gesto me había convertido en una efigie rígida, porque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—¡Eres la mejor jefa del mundo! —exclamó en voz un poco alta para un hospital. Se dio vuelta, alejándose con un andar tan alegre que parecía que iba dando saltitos.

—No soy tu jefa —le recordé, pero ella parecía demasiado feliz así que dudé que me hubiera escuchado.

Cuando la vi desaparecer tras la esquina del corredor, sonreí sin poder evitarlo y regresé a los expedientes.

Alguien se paró junto a mí.

—Tal vez eres demasiado mandona con ella y por eso te cree su jefa.

Di un respingo aunque no me giré para mirar al propietario de esa voz.

—Bueno, de ser así entonces la mitad de la aldea ya me consideraría su reina —respondí, tratando de concentrarme en el papeleo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Naruto?

Él no me respondió de inmediato así que volteé a verlo.

—Hola —me saludó con una sonrisa brillante.

Yo volví la atención a las formas que estaba llenando y le dije:

—Hola.

Me sentía incapaz de mirarlo, a pesar de que la tarde anterior no había podido despegar mi mirada de él a través del espejo. Era absurdo que me sintiera cohibida después de lo que habíamos hecho en días anteriores, sobre todo cuando descubrí una vocecilla en mi cabeza me recordó que estaba dispuesta a permitir que volviera a hacerlo.

Seguía parado junto a mí, lo bastante cerca como para que habláramos con un volumen más o menos bajo, pero aún así mantenía la distancia para no tocarme. Eso me hizo sentir una extraña mezcla de gratitud y desilusión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —volví a preguntar cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado. Él apoyó su cuerpo en el brazo que tenía recostado sobre el mostrador.

—Querías verme.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada ante su afirmación.

—No sé si sentirme ofendida o halagada. Has dado por hecho que sabes lo que quiero aunque todavía no te lo he dicho —dije, regresando a los papeles. Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba escribiendo.

—Tengo muy claro lo que quieres, Ino —respondió esbozando una sonrisa sincera que se reflejó en sus ojos, y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

—¿En serio? —Conocía a la perfección aquel juego, no era la primera vez que participaba en él. Siempre acababa ganando, porque los hombres con los que había estado nunca sabían lo que yo quería. Y por eso había sido virgen hasta pasados los veintidós—. ¿Y qué quiero?

Naruto asintió, manteniendo la sonrisa, y recorrió mi rostro con la mirada como si estuviera memorizándolo. Sin inclinarse hacia mí ni bajar la voz, me dijo con toda naturalidad:

—Quieres que te lleve a ese armario —dijo apuntando con la barbilla a la puerta que había detrás de mí.

Mis dedos se tensaron en el bolígrafo y dejé de escribir.

Me quedé mirándolo durante un rato, sintiendo mi mano temblar sobre el papel. Una ola de calor me recorrió el pecho, el cuello, las mejillas y la nuca; y no tenía nada que ver con el clima primaveral. Tragué saliva, tenía la garganta dolorosamente seca. Al oírle decir aquello, supe que al fin había encontrado un digno oponente.

No tenía sentido negarlo, pero lo habría hecho si él se hubiera comportado con fanfarronería o si hubiera cerrado distancia entre nosotros para crear una sensación de cercanía. Sin embargo, fue lo bastante listo como para permanecer justo donde estaba.

Un grupo de enfermeras se instaló en la estación, rompiendo con el extraño momento que se había formado. Algunas me saludaron y también lo saludaron a él, por lo que aproveché para continuar escribiendo aunque esta vez mi escritura no parecía tan fluida como antes.

Pensé que tal vez había alardeado y que se iría tan pronto como la aparición de esas enfermeras se había interpuesto en sus planes, pero me sorprendió cuando se quedó ahí, mirándome llenar mis expedientes.

Comenzamos a charlar antes de que me diera cuenta de que lo hacíamos.

Él sabía sacar información con naturalidad, su interés sutil y sus comentarios hacían que resultara muy fácil darle lo que pedía. No presionaba ni juzgaba. Me preguntó sobre lo que hacía en ese momento, sobre mis pacientes y sobre los detalles que conformaban mi rutina diaria en el hospital, y yo le contesté. No volvió a sacar a colación lo que yo quería que me hiciera, y no me importó. Era extraño, resultaba ser el primer hombre que parecía genuinamente interesado en mí y que no era Shikamaru, aunque Shika lo hacía en calidad de mejor amigo.

Las enfermeras seguían ahí, haciendo también su trabajo, y a veces nos volteaban a ver como si esperaran que algo más sucediera además de la conversación que manteníamos en ese momento. Seguro les daba mucha curiosidad que Naruto se apareciera en el hospital sin ningún motivo aparente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, estaba tan excitada que me estremecía cuando cruzaba las piernas para alternar mi peso entre una y otra, y las bragas me rozaban el clítoris. Tenía los pezones tensos contra el sostén, la prenda de satén y encaje impedía que resaltaran a través de la blusa, pero los estimulaba sin piedad. Mis manos me temblaban, así que una la mantuve aferrada al bolígrafo y la otra la cerré en un puño apretado sobre el mostrador para que él no se diera cuenta.

Finalmente, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, estaba por terminar con mi papeleo casi en el preciso momento en que la última enfermera se alejaba para continuar con su trabajo.

Apenas había desaparecido en las escaleras, cuando sentí la mano de Naruto alcanzar mi nuca y empujarme contra sus labios. Sus brazos me envolvieron mientras su cuerpo me empujaba hacia atrás. Mi cadera golpeó contra la manija de la puerta antes de que él la abriera para que pudiéramos entrar. Sin dejar de besarme, cerró la puerta con el pie y me puso con la espalda contra la pared del fondo.

No sé cómo lo hizo, yo estaba centrada en agarrarme a él y en rezar para que no acabáramos cayéndonos al suelo o sobre los anaqueles que contenían insumos para las camas de las habitaciones.

Creo que jamás deseé tanto algo como lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros en ese momento.

Con necesidad le ayudé a quitarme la bata y a quitarle a él la chaqueta. No había elegancia en nuestros movimientos, había cruda urgencia que nos hacía parecer algo torpes. La piel de sus brazos era tersa y sus músculos se movían bajo mis dedos. Sus manos se deslizaron por todo mi cuerpo, acariciando, apretando, queriendo abarcar todo lo que había de mí y más. Las mías fueron hasta su pantalón y sentí su mordisco sobre mi hombro cuando aferré con suavidad su erección.

Jadeé al sentir sus dientes y lo apreté un poco más sin querer. Él jadeó también y soltó una palabrota que me hizo reír brevemente. No era la primera vez que escuchaba una cosa así, pero en él parecía algo muy original.

Se bajó los pantalones y los bóxers con dos jalones e hizo lo mismo con mi falda y mis bragas. Sin vacilar, me agarró de las caderas, y me pegó a su cuerpo mientras me besaba el cuello. Su boca descendió hasta mi hombro, y entonces dobló un poco las rodillas para poder besarme los senos, que había dejado parcialmente al descubierto al subirme la blusa y el sostén hasta el cuello. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi piel, delineando el contorno de mi cuerpo, las puso en mis muslos y me levantó contra la pared.

El movimiento fue tan súbito que me tomó desprevenida.

Lo rodeé con los brazos y las piernas, y solté un gemido cuando su erección me rozó el clítoris.

Me penetró de inmediato. Llegó hasta el fondo de golpe, y tuve que morderme el labio con fuerza para no gritar de placer. Se movió con embestidas duras y rápidas, sin preocuparse apenas por mi comodidad, y fue fantástico. Apoyé una pierna en el piso, porque me costaba algo de trabajo mantenerme sostenida sólo de sus brazos. La usé para hacer fuerza contra él mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo, aumentando la profundidad en cada una de sus entradas.

Cuando tomó mi pezón entre los labios, me arqueé hacia él. Lo bañó con la lengua antes de empezar a succionar con suavidad, y mi sexo se contrajo. Mis dedos se mantenían aferrados, los de la derecha al cabello en su nuca y los de la izquierda a su brazo. Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, a veces gemidos a veces jadeos, resonaban en medio de aquel pequeño cuarto.

Su pelvis chocaba contra mi clítoris con cada embestida, y aquel placer intermitente me acercó aún más al orgasmo y contribuyó a que estuviera más húmeda. La fricción era deliciosa, no hacía falta ninguna lubricación, nuestros cuerpos se movían al unísono. Piel contra piel, su miembro dentro de mí, un ajuste perfecto. Él se movía, yo también. Él daba, yo recibía. Rodeé sus muslos con las piernas, y lo insté a que se apretara más contra mí.

Murmuró mi nombre, y respondí susurrando el suyo.

Todo se tensó más y más, y de repente se liberó. El orgasmo me golpeó de lleno, como un relámpago seguido del sonido distante del trueno. Me estremecí y abrí los ojos, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Él me agarró las caderas mientras me penetraba con más fuerza, con mayor rapidez, y gimió cuando se corrió poco después que yo. Nuestros orgasmos habían sido casi simultáneos.

Nos quedamos así durante un largo momento con la respiración acelerada, y finalmente se apartó para alcanzar uno de los trapos que había perfectamente doblados en el anaquel detrás de él, y me lo extendió para que pudiera limpiarme. Nos colocamos nuestras ropas en silencio y yo no pude evitar hacer una mueca cuando vi que mi bata se había arrugado bastante al terminar en el piso.

—¿Quieres ir a comer a algún lado?

—No hace falta.

—¿Por qué? —Me tensé a mitad de mi camino para acomodarme el cuello de la bata. Él me miraba con expresión interrogante.

No pude soportar el peso de su mirada y desvié la mía hacia la puerta.

Si hubiera pensado las cosas con calma, tal vez habría podido recurrir al pretexto de que la hora de mi descanso había terminado. Sin embargo, estoy tan acostumbrada a una honestidad casi brutal que no pude evitar utilizarla en esa ocasión.

Me acomodé las copas del sostén y repetí el proceso con la blusa.

—Porque cada que nos veamos, ambos obtendremos lo que queremos. Así que las citas o las palabras bonitas no son necesarias —le respondí finalmente, avanzando un par de pasos hacia la salida.

—¿Crees que te pediría salir conmigo o que te diría algún cumplido sólo para acostarme contigo?

Me detuve y me volví hacia él para asentir en silencio. Nos miramos ceñudos. Sentí las mejillas arder al ver que él me recorría con la mirada en medio de la escasa iluminación del armario, no sé qué esperaba encontrar. Al final me miró a los ojos.

—No te gustan las relaciones, no te gustan los cumplidos —frunció el ceño al decirlo y eso me hizo sonreír. Tal vez se le hacía difícil de creer que habían dejado de gustarme—, pero puedo venir y follarte en un armario —razonó con un tinte de interrogación al final.

—Exacto.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello. Lo dejó más revuelto que de costumbre, y me dieron muchísimas ganas de alisárselo. Respiró hondo, y me miró de nuevo.

—¿Te gusta que te diga lo que tienes que hacer? —preguntó mientras se acercaba. Me puso una mano en la nuca y me echó la cabeza hacia atrás para acariciarme el cuello con los labios.

—No me disgusta —respondí en voz baja, sintiendo el pulso latirme con más fuerza en el recorrido de su boca.

—¿Por qué?

Dejó de acariciarme y volvió a mirarme a los ojos, esperando su respuesta. Yo sonreí con algo de obviedad cargada de nerviosismo.

—Porque a veces necesito dejar de pensar, pienso todo el tiempo. Además, tú mismo lo dijiste, soy una mandona. Ha sido interesante hacer esto al revés. Es bueno hacer algo así, sin más.

Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, y al final comentó:

—En serio puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? Separar ambas cosas.

Supe perfectamente a qué se refería: al amor y al sexo. Me dije que se merecía una respuesta sincera, así que pensé en ello antes de contestar.

—Sí.

—¿Siempre?

—Sí, Naruto. Siempre.

Esperé a que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Le di la espalda, terminé de alcanzar la puerta y salí del armario. Afuera, ésa área del hospital comenzaba a tener flujo de enfermeras y ninjas médicos que se preparaban para concluir con su turno ahora que la hora del almuerzo había terminado.

Me acerqué al mostrador y tomé otras carpetas con expedientes. Verifiqué que todo se viera en orden y fui a las escaleras.

Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

…

Llegué a casa más tarde que de costumbre. Mi trabajo en el hospital se había demorado, debido a que había estado muy distraída. Todo el tiempo me la pasé pensando en él, en lo que habíamos hecho, y eso había afectado mi eficacia.

Haruhi pareció darse cuenta, pero no dijo nada al respecto sino hasta que estuvimos de regreso en los vestidores.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —le mentí cuando vi la sincera preocupación en su rostro al preguntarme qué me pasaba.

Mi respuesta pareció satisfacerla así que no dijo más. Ambas salimos del hospital y nos separamos a un par de calles, pues vivíamos en direcciones contrarias.

Cuando llegué a casa todo estaba en silencio. Fui directamente a la cocina para sacar una botella de agua del refrigerador, miré el reloj empotrado en la pared y vi que era casi medianoche. Supuse que mis padres ya estarían dormidos así que serví en un plato algo de la fruta, que había cortada en cubitos en un recipiente del refrigerador, y subí a mi habitación.

Puse la fruta y la botella con agua en el buró junto a mi cama, y entré al baño para lavarme la cara y cambiarme la ropa por mi pijama. Regresé a mi habitación y me senté en la cama, cogí el plato con fruta y me dispuse a comer, pero no pude hacerlo.

No podía dejar de pensar en Naruto.

En el pasado, había hecho cosas dignas de toda una ramera, pero siempre había sido en la intimidad. Nunca había hecho algo así en un lugar público, ni con alguien a quien no hubiera visto sólo un par de veces.

Todo esto era demasiado diferente. Lo deseaba, pero al mismo tiempo también le temía. No sabía qué tan lejos llegaría si se lo permitía.

Finalmente desistí de la idea de comer. Dejé el plato intacto donde había estado instantes antes, abrí la botella para beber un gran trago y también la devolví al buró antes de levantarme para salir por la puerta que daba al pequeño balcón de mi habitación. Ni siquiera podía decirse que era un balcón, apenas cabía una persona sentada con las piernas encogidas, pero me gustaba estar ahí.

La aldea se alzaba frente a mí envuelta en la suave tranquilidad de la noche. Una fresca brisa me dio la bienvenida, alborotando mi cabello y colándose por la tela de mi camisón de algodón. Cerré los ojos, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, y me dediqué a disfrutar de la sensación que me provocaba. De alguna manera, era suficiente para despejarme la mente.

—¿Acaso no sabes que se llama a la puerta? —pregunté cuando sentí que ya no estaba sola.

A pesar de la pobre iluminación, fui capaz de reconocer de inmediato a la presencia que se había sumado a mí en esa noche. Nunca podría confundirla. Era el único que se atrevía a treparse hasta mi habitación, sin importarle que mi padre durmiera en la habitación continua. No le había importado cuando teníamos trece, así que no había motivo para que comenzara a preocuparle ahora.

—Lo pensé, pero luego vi la luz de tu habitación encendida así que ¿para qué molestarme?

_Típico de él_, pensé mientras sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué te trae a mi balcón esta noche? —volví a cuestionar girándome lentamente.

Shikamaru estaba sentado sobre la baranda a mi izquierda, con la espalda recostada en el muro, una de sus piernas estaba flexionada y la otra se balanceaba en el aire. Vistiendo el uniforme jōnin, tenía una mano metida en el bolsillo de su chaleco y con la otra sostenía un cigarrillo.

Recordé como había empezado a fumar luego de la muerte de nuestro sensei.

_"Es sólo hasta que cobremos venganza"_, me había dicho cuando le pregunté por qué lo hacía. Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo había dejado después de que logramos nuestro cometido contra los dos miembros de Akatsuki; al iniciar la guerra, él se había llenado de tantas responsabilidades que había vuelto a hacerlo.

Durante los años siguientes, cada vez que me veía prometía que lo dejaría, pero al pasar el tiempo, yo había dejado de exigirlo y él de prometerlo.

_Todos tenemos diferentes maneras de lidiar con nuestros sentimientos…_, me recordé intentando contener la punzada de dolor que rodeó mi corazón al recordar a Asuma. Algunas heridas se cierran, pero otras no lo hacen. Ésa no lo había hecho y dudaba que alguna vez el dolor disminuyera aunque fuera un poco.

Él me miró desde su posición antes de darle una calada al cigarro, el pendiente en su oreja destelló intermitentemente. Respiró profundo y mantuvo el humo dentro.

—Tengo una misión mañana y me gustaría que me acompañaras —dijo mientras exhalaba lentamente. Me ofreció el cigarrillo, pero yo negué con la cabeza. A ambas cosas.

—Shika, ya hemos hablado de esto…

—No, tú te has negado a hablar de esto —me interrumpió con tranquilidad, pero firme—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas esconderte?

—Yo no me escondo.

—¿Y cómo llamas a lo que haces en el hospital? —contraatacó antes de fumar un poco más.

—Es trabajo, Shikamaru. Tú tienes el tuyo, entrenando nuevos shinobis o siendo al que todos recurren para un plan; déjame hacer el mío en lo que puedo ser —respondí algo arisca.

Él sonrió de lado y apartó la mirada, soltando una pequeña exhalación llena de ironía.

—Ambos sabemos que ser una ninja médico no es, ni remotamente, lo único que puedes ser. —Se terminó el cigarro y dejó caer la colilla al suelo, aunque no la pisó.

Nunca he dudado de su capacidad de liderazgo ni de su inteligencia, las había visto de primera mano desde que éramos adolescentes, así que no me sorprendía que fuera capaz de ver a través de mí. De saber lo que pensaba o, incluso, lo que sentía. De algún modo, siempre lograba verlo.

Yo había dejado las misiones en cuanto el orden se restableció en el mundo.

Cuando él se había enterado no le había caído para nada en gracia, se había molestado, pero me había respetado cuando le había dicho que sólo era por un tiempo. Sólo un par de meses. Había creído que ese tiempo resultaría suficiente para que pudiera pensar las cosas con calma, para ordenar prioridades y establecerme nuevas metas.

Sin embargo, ése par de meses pronto se hicieron un año, y luego pasó otro y otro más, hasta que finalmente dejé las misiones por completo para dedicarme al hospital y a la florería. Los planes para el futuro se desvanecieron en mi cabeza, hundiéndose en la neblina que conformaban la mayoría de mis pensamientos, y no hice el menor intento por evitarlo. Me había resultado más fácil dejar que pasara.

A la vista de todos seguía siendo la misma, nadie había notado que había perdido el camino. Excepto él.

Permanecí en silencio, porque no supe cómo contestar. Mis ojos se perdieron en el punto rojo de la colilla de cigarrillo que iluminaba el rincón de mi pequeño balcón. Entonces mi orgullo salió a relucir y lo fulminé con la mirada. Esperé a que se disculpara o dijera algo más y, al ver que no lo hacía, le dije adiós con voz indignada y entré a mi habitación.

Cerré la cortina de un manotazo y me quedé ahí. Vi su sombra cuando bajó de la baranda y se quedó parado casi frente a donde yo estaba, durante unos segundos. Finalmente, su sombra desapareció en un parpadeó y supe que se había ido.

Muy dentro de mí sabía que él estaba en lo correcto respecto a todo, pero no podía aceptarlo. A veces, a pesar de que sabes que alguien te está diciendo la verdad, es más fácil enfadarte que admitir que tiene razón.

A veces, eso duele menos.

A veces, eso da menos miedo que tener que afrontarlo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo!<p>

Bien, pues este fue el segundo capítulo de esta historia, la cual es un gran reto porque no escribo historias largas (ni mucho menos en tan poco tiempo), pero espero que les haya gustado. Lo sé, mi versión de Ino para esta historia es un tanto, ¿cómo decirlo?... "no tan común". Sin embargo, creo que se ve así porque la historia está narrada desde su perspectiva, lo que hace que se vea diferente a "como los demás la ven". Pero en fin...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el cap pasado, ¡son geniales y no saben lo mucho que ayudan a la inspiración!

El siguiente cap proximamente estará listo y espero subirlo en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo, mientras tanto los invito a que me dejen sus opiniones sobre éste, ¿si?

¡Besos y abrazos para todos!

_Ana_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **creo que la misma palabra lo define todo: **fan**fiction  
>(Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece salvo las candentes escenas producto de mi imaginación como efecto de la cafeína)<em>

_**Advertencias: **Sexo explícito.  
>Si no te gusta, no leas.<br>Si estás de acuerdo: ¡Qué tengas buena lectura!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Después de la lluvia<strong>_

_**Capítulo 3**_

…

Mi trabajo en el hospital estaba lejos de volver a la normalidad. Ahora no solamente Naruto abarcaba mis pensamientos sino también mi pelea con Shikamaru.

Habían sido realmente contadas las ocasiones en las que habíamos discutido. Siendo más jóvenes casi no lo habíamos hecho porque él siempre había preferido darme por mi lado a tener que enfrentarme, porque lo consideraba demasiado problemático. Sin embargo, eso había cambiado con los años, ambos fuimos madurando y al final dejó de seguirme la corriente cuando no estaba de acuerdo en cosas que realmente le importaban.

En todos esos años no había dejado de insistirme para volver a las misiones cada vez que nos veíamos, argumentaba que mi talento como espía se desperdiciaba conmigo encerrada en el hospital y que podría hacer mejores cosas como personal "activo". La sutileza no era su fuerte y la paciencia no era el mío así que, por lo general, eso conllevaba una discusión por mi falta de confrontación ante los problemas.

Shikamaru era mi mejor amigo, el hermano mayor que siempre estaba ahí para protegerme. No me gustaba pelear con él. Pero que él sacara a colación el tema de mi regreso a las misiones era la única cosa que me ponía del peor humor posible.

Cuando llegó mi hora del almuerzo, decidí salir del hospital y caminar, necesitaba despejar mi mente. Haruhi se sorprendió cuando le dije que saldría ya que lo usual era que almorzara en la cafetería o que me quedara trabajando, sin embargo, pareció no darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Era un día bastante bonito, el cielo no tenía ni una sola nube y el sol brillaba con toda su intensidad de mediodía.

Mis pasos comenzaron a formarse sin ninguna dirección específica mientras yo volvía a sumergirme en mis pensamientos. No supe donde estaba hasta que escuché las risas casi infantiles a mi alrededor: había llegado a la academia de ninjas.

La nostalgia me invadió lentamente al ver los rostros de todos esos preadolescentes, tan llenos de esperanzas y energía, tal y como lo había sido yo a su edad. Esos sin duda habían sido los mejores años de mi vida. Recuerdo las ganas que había tenido de terminar mi entrenamiento y comenzar con mi vida como kunoichi, había soñado con ser una heroína, con la grandeza y la felicidad… ¿después?

Después todo se había hecho un caos.

Me había convertido en una heroína, al igual que muchos con los que había crecido, pero eso no me había llenado de dicha. Es difícil pensar en la felicidad cuando todo termina, miras atrás, y te das cuenta de todas las cosas valiosas que has perdido y que nunca recuperarás.

—¡Ino! —escuché que gritaban a la distancia. Giré mi cuerpo y vi a Sakura acercarse a toda prisa hacia mí—. ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? —preguntó cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca.

—Es mi hora de descanso, salí a estirar las piernas un poco.

Ella sonrió y me preguntó cómo estaba. Yo hice lo mismo y de ahí pasamos a conversar sobre banalidades mientras permanecíamos sentadas en un banco cercano, observando a los futuros shinobis. También traía su almuerzo consigo así que comenzamos a comer juntas.

Mi amistad con Sakura era, quizá, una de las cosas más extrañas. Habíamos sido amigas de niñas y nos habíamos distanciado por culpa de nuestros sentimientos hacia Sasuke, lo que nos había llevado a una rivalidad que había alcanzado su final sin que ninguna de las dos se diera por vencida realmente.

Para ella, el asunto había quedado en el pasado. En cuanto a mí, no podía negar que seguía peleando para superar su sombra.

—¿Supiste que Naruto estuvo en el hospital? —me preguntó de repente provocándome un sobresalto que no pareció notar.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, me lo dijo Iyashi-san ayer cuando estábamos con Tsunade-sama.

Desenvolví con cuidado el emparedado de pavo y pan integral que había traído conmigo y tragué saliva. Las manos me temblaban y no podía entender por qué. Bueno, sabía por qué, y lo supe porque las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido en el armario volvieron frescas a mi memoria. Me sentía como una delincuente estando a punto de ser descubierta.

—Ah, pues… no —respondí intentando no delatarme—. He estado muy ocupada últimamente.

Sakura miró al frente y suspiró.

—Supongo que no fue nada importante. Está de misión en estos momentos con Shikamaru.

—Shika me comentó algo la última vez que lo vi —dije, mientras el remordimiento comenzaba a carcomerme por dentro. No sólo por Naruto sino porque recordé mi pelea con Shikamaru. Mi vida era un desastre total—, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?

—Tal vez dos semanas, a lo mucho tres.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Ambas seguimos comiendo nuestros respectivos almuerzos mientras Sakura me ponía al tanto de la última misión que había realizado, del último hombre al que había conocido y de su decisión de aceptar tener un grupo de gennins para ése año.

Cuando terminó de contarme todo, el silencio se instaló entre nosotras. Estaba acostumbrada a que eso sucediera y no me incomodaba porque, la realidad era que yo no tenía mucho que decir, al menos no algo que valiera la pena ser dicho.

—¿Ya me vas a decir quién es?

Detuve mi emparedado de pavo a la mitad del camino hacia mi boca y me volví para mirarla. Ella ya estaba a punto de terminarse su almuerzo y mantenía la mirada fija en la nada frente a nosotras.

—¿Perdón?

Había algo de diversión en su mirada cuando se giró hacia mí.

—Ino, si vieras la cara que tienes en estos momentos comprenderías que eres demasiado obvia. Algo nuevo está pasando así que quiero saber quién es —respondió con tono sabelotodo sin dejar de sonreír—. Anda, dime, ¿lo conozco?

—Es probable. —Sus palabras me habían tomado por sorpresa y, como la expresión de mi rostro al parecer me había delatado, no tenía caso negarlo.

Se deslizó sobre el banco para acercase un poco más a mí. Parecía realmente entusiasmada con el tema.

—Dame un nombre.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Es bueno en la cama?

—¡Sakura! —exclamé, sintiendo el calor subir por mis mejillas.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó con falsa inocencia—. Es una pregunta legítima. Te recuerdo que tú me haces un interrogatorio peor cuando se trata de mí así que este es mi momento de la venganza.

Tenía razón. Los vínculos de la amistad femenina requieren de cierta reciprocidad y yo no había dejado de atosigarla con un eterno y bochornoso interrogatorio en cuanto tenía la oportunidad, no porque fuera una chismosa que quisiera conocer hasta el último detalle sino porque era realmente divertido verla en apuros para responderme. Además, lo cierto era que quería hablar de Naruto con alguien. Aunque ese alguien no supiera que hablaba de Naruto.

Me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo y le dije:

—Conocí a alguien y nos acostamos un par de veces, no hay por qué armar un escándalo.

—Vas a verlo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

A esas alturas yo ya sabía que era imposible resistirme a Sakura. Así que me sinceré con ella porque resultaba tranquilizador hablar de lo que me estaba pasando, no importaba que ella me estuviera obligando a hacerlo.

—Es probable.

Frunció el ceño mientras me miraba durante algunos segundos. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba con las personas a mi alrededor, pero me resultaba un poco perturbador que se me quedaran viendo con tal intensidad a la menor provocación. Lo había hecho Naruto, lo hacía Haruhi y, más recientemente, también lo había hecho Shikamaru. No tenía idea de qué esperaban encontrar en mi rostro.

—No pareces muy entusiasmada —dijo finalmente—. ¿Tiene algún defecto que no pueda ser negado? ¿come con la boca abierta? ¿le huelen los pies? ¿tiene cola? —Volví a reír, esta vez con más fuerza antes de negar con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces qué pasa? No hay nada de malo con salir con alguien y pasarla bien.

Mi risa se desvaneció y me encogí de hombros. Tenía mis razones para no querer que pasarla bien con Naruto, para evitar tener relaciones. Eran unas razones bastante patéticas, pero existían. Y me importaban más de lo que deberían.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… no es lo que suelo hacer —confesé, jugando con la esquina de la servilleta de papel que envolvía mi almuerzo.

—Bueno, pues opciones no te han faltado —me respondió con sinceridad, haciendo que me tensara. Sabía que Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que yo hablaba ni del sentido en el que tomé lo que me decía, pero eso no evitó que me sintiera incómoda con sus palabras.

Envolví lo que restaba de mi almuerzo y me puse de pie.

—Debo regresar al hospital —dije antes de acercarme al bote de basura y depositar todo lo que había traído conmigo. Me despedí de ella y comencé a alejarme. Parecía sorprendida por mi repentino cambio de actitud, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Ino —la escuché llamarme y me detuve para mirarla—. Me alegra que estés saliendo con alguien, y lo digo en serio.

No supe qué responder. Le sonreí con timidez y después volví la vista hacia el camino de vuelta al hospital.

…

Durante los días siguientes, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que Naruto me había prometido con su "tendremos lo que tú quieras" y lo que significaba en realidad: nada de ataduras. La idea me resultaba atrayente en más de un sentido, pero sabía que era ridícula. La gente no podía tener sexo sin más, era imposible. Uno de los dos siempre acaba siendo víctima de las emociones, y eso se traduce en alguien que termina herido.

Se supone que no hay que separar el sexo del amor, mi madre solía decirme que ambas cosas se nutren mutuamente, y aun así yo lo había hecho. Me había convencido a mí misma de que, aunque ambas situaciones provocaban euforia, la del sexo era la más honesta y la que menos daño podría causar al final. Con el sexo no había riesgos de tener un corazón roto.

Sin embargo, comencé a pensar que algo era indiscutible: cuantas más veces se acostaban dos personas juntas, aumentaban las posibilidades de que una de ellas acabara enamorándose de la otra. Eso me hizo preguntarme cuántas harían falta en mi caso para que apareciera el primer chispazo de emoción en alguno de los dos.

Si aparecía dentro de mí… ¿sería capaz de apagarlo?

Nunca me había sentido realmente enamorada, al menos no en la manera de la que había escuchado hablar a muchas personas. Había tenido un par de novios, pero las cosas habían acabado realmente fatal.

Recordé que yo parecía estar predestinada para el desastre. Cada persona que se interesaba en mí, que realmente se preocupaba, terminaba mal. Y el solo pensamiento era suficiente para darme escalofríos.

Así que esa noche, cuando llegué a casa, estaba decidida a no volver a verlo. Me dije a mí misma que no tenía ningún caso que lo hiciera, él no era como los otros hombres con los que había estado y eso sólo iba conducirme tarde o temprano a la frustración. No valía la satisfacción corporal que me proporcionaba si el precio a pagar era lastimarlo.

Decidí que lo ignoraría la próxima vez que lo viera. No iba a hablar con él. Por supuesto que…

—Estamos en el salón, Ino —escuché la voz de mi madre tan pronto como abrí la puerta.

Cerré los ojos, apretando los párpados, y me maldije por no recordar un "pequeñísimo" detalle. Con toda la lentitud de la que fui capaz me quité las sandalias y avancé hasta la habitación contigua.

Todas mis ideas se esfumaron cuando vi a la mujer que bebía té con mi madre. Vestida a la manera tradicional con un kimono bordado de flores en distintas tonalidades rosas, a pesar de ser bajita, tenía un aura demasiado imponente. Reconocí la tonalidad de mis ojos en los suyos, su cabello ya había perdido el color dorado y se había rendido al blanco, añadiéndole a su apariencia ese toque de sabiduría que sólo las canas pueden dar.

—Hola, abuela —saludé queda, acercándome para tomar asiento en el extremo opuesto de la pequeña mesa.

—¿Dónde te has metido todo el día, jovencita? —parecía realmente ofendida porque yo había salido como alma que llevaba el diablo tan pronto como mi madre dijo que llegaría de visita aquella mañana.

Claro que, mi padre resultó más listo que yo y se fue de misión al saberlo.

—Estaba trabajando.

Mi madre me extendió una taza de té y yo la tomé con ambas manos, dejando que el calor de la bebida se colara por mi piel

—¿Hasta tan tarde? —preguntó con tono despectivo.

—Sí, abuela, hasta tan tarde. —El reloj marcaba las diez y media. Lo que significaba que era demasiado tarde para tomar té, pero supuse que ella se había empecinado en esperarme.

Como sabía que no iba a prestarme la más mínima atención, no me molesté en explicarle que habían llegado dos casos de emergencia y que había tenido que atenderlos yo. Miré a mi mamá y pude ver que, incluso ella, tuvo que darle un punto de razón porque últimamente parecía que vivía en el hospital.

Odiar a tu madre es un cliché realmente sobreexplotado por todo el mundo, cómicos, novelistas, empresas de tarjetas, psiquiatras… al igual que lo es la dulce abuelita que te llena de dulces, besos y abrazos cuando tus papás te regañan. La mía no era así y no lo había sido desde que podía recordar.

Mi madre y ella habían sido originarias de Konoha, incluso mi madre había recibido la preparación para convertirse en una kunoichi, sin embargo, luego de que un día mi abuelo hubiera sido casi asesinado por un desertor de la Aldea Oculta entre la Hierba durante uno de sus viajes como comerciante, habían decidido mudarse a una pequeña villa productora de sake al sur de Konoha.

Mis padres se habían conocido cuando él había ido en una misión con su equipo a los quince años, y había tenido que quedarse a descansar en la villa debido al mal tiempo. No se habían separado desde entonces.

A mi abuela, que era una mujer extremadamente tradicionalista y demasiado rencorosa, no le gustaban los shinobis ni mucho menos había apoyado la decisión de mi madre de convertirse en uno de ellos. Así que no le había caído para nada en gracia cuando su hija se casó con uno de esos a los que veía como, y cito: "salvajes máquinas entrenadas para matar".

Ni mencionar lo que sucedió al enterarse que su único nieto, una chica por supuesto, decidió seguir el camino de su padre en lugar de tener una sencilla, llena de rectitud y de lo que "una mujer debía ser".

Ella vivía en su villa y nosotros en la nuestra. Separados por kilómetros y kilómetros que eran brevemente acortados por medio de cartas cada pocos meses. Sin embargo, en la última le había escrito a mi mamá diciéndole lo enferma que se sentía y que era muy probable que muy pronto terminara muerta sola en su casa.

Lucía quejosa, avejentada. Pero tuve que recordarme que sólo tenía sesenta y tantos años, y que no era ninguna inválida.

Yo no odiaba a mi abuela. Lo había intentando, sí, pero no había conseguido hacerlo a pesar de que las pocas veces que pasaba tiempo con ella sólo se dedicaba a hacer de mi vida un infierno. Pero no la odiaba. De ser así, probablemente dejaría de importarme todo lo que me decía, podría cortar de raíz el lazo que nos une y por fin liberarme de sus críticas incesantes hacia cada cosa que hacía. Por desgracia no había podido.

—No entiendo por qué lo haces. El dinero de tu padre debería ser suficiente para que no tuvieras que hacerlo —continuó con su sermón, valiéndole realmente poco que el hombre del que estuviera hablando con tanto despecho se tratara de mi padre y el esposo de su hija—. Tendrías que concentrarte en encontrar un buen marido.

Contuve las ganas de soltar un suspiro, porque aquel comentario indicaba que el sermón de los últimos años estaba a punto de comenzar.

—No estoy interesada en el matrimonio en estos momentos.

Me miró altiva, escudriñándome con sus gélidos ojos azules de arriba a abajo. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro y no la pudo ocultar aunque lo hubiese querido.

—Ya veo. No sé cómo vas a conseguirlo cuando te interese. —Hizo una pausa intencionada para beber un poco más de su té—. A los hombres no les gustan las mujeres que no se cuidan… ni las que son más listas que ellos.

Aquello terminó con la poca paciencia que tenía aquel día. Dejé la taza con un golpe sobre la mesa y la miré con molestia.

—Es suficiente, abuela. Me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano —dije con sequedad, levantándome del piso.

Me incliné para darle un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y salí de la habitación. Pude captar un vistazo rápido de la expresión que se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar a su nieta hablándole de aquella manera. Honestamente me dio igual.

O eso quise creer… pero su veneno ya había provocado en mí el efecto que había esperado al escupirlo. Había dado en los dos puntos que más me dolían y estaba segura de que ella lo sabía.

Llegué al baño y abrí el grifo, dejando que el agua me cayera sobre las manos antes de mojarme la cara, esperando que el frescor pudiera aliviar el zumbido que golpeaba mis oídos. Respiré profundo una, dos, tres veces más, y alcancé la toalla que había cerca para secarme.

Lentamente alcé la mirada y vi el reflejo de una mujer que la mayor parte del mundo no conocía, una mujer que sólo aparecía cuando me encontraba sola. Dejé la toalla junto al lavamanos sin dejar de mirarla. Sentí pena por ella porque parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. También la envidié, porque al menos ella podía hacerlo.

Yo… hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido esa capacidad.

…

Medité seriamente la posibilidad de intentar abrir la puerta, pero resolví que lo mejor era llamar antes de entrar. Respiré profundo, mis nudillos dieron tres pequeños golpes en la madera y esperé.

Naruto abrió la puerta con expresión somnolienta, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verme. Supongo que su reacción se debió a la yukata que llevaba puesta y al maquillaje un poco sobrecargado que lucía en ese momento.

—Hola —me dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí—. Qué sorpresa.

—¿Buena o mala? —Mantuve mis manos entrelazadas en mi espalda y me giré para mirarlo. Tenía el cabello muy alborotado y los pantalones demasiado bajos, lo que me permitía ver el inicio de los huesos de su cadera.

Él pasó junto a mí y se acercó a la mesa en el centro de su pequeño departamento para quitar la ropa que colgaba de sus sillas. Eso me hizo sonreír. Al parecer, seguía siendo un desastre.

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

—¿No podía esperar hasta mañana? —me preguntó sin dejar de recoger.

—Decídelo tú. —Se volvió para verme y entonces se quedó con la boca abierta, literalmente.

Ver que un hombre se excita con sólo verte produce gran satisfacción. Los pantalones de su pijama de franela se alzaron como una tienda de campaña cuando abrí la yukata y dejé al descubierto lo poco que llevaba encima. Unas medias negras que me llegaban a la altura del muslo, y que iba a juego con el sostén y las bragas.

Eran prendas de encaje negro, regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Tenten, y el corte me favorecía. El sostén me juntaba los pechos y creaba un buen escote, las bragas me quedaban por debajo de las caderas y tenían un corte alto por detrás que revelaba la curva de mi trasero, el color negro parecía más oscuro en contraste con mi piel pálida.

Su mirada me recorrió lentamente. Ascendió de pies a muslos, a caderas, a pechos, a cuello, a boca, hasta llegar por fin a mis ojos. Me observó en silencio, con una expresión tan imperturbable, que contuve el aliento mientras sentía que me sonrojaba. Mi osadía era puro teatro que tenía más que ver con quien los demás veían que con quién yo me sentía en realidad, pero funcionaba.

Con esas prendas no veía lo que mi abuela criticaba siempre. No prestaba atención a la suave curva de mi abdomen, a la prominencia de mis caderas o a la forma y el volumen de mis pechos. Con esas prendas lucía mi cuerpo igual que la ropa, como algo meramente práctico que se usaba con un propósito.

—Tienes razón, puede esperar. —Hice el amago de cerrar la yukata y entonces lo vi sonreír abiertamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

—Ven aquí —me dijo con la voz enronquecida debido a lo excitado que estaba, y me sentí envalentonada. Por un momento había creído que me fallaría y que me invitaría algo de comer o a jugar shōgi. Sobre todo porque había oído que apenas había regresado de su misión con Shikamaru aquel día.

Avancé con pasos firmes, balanceando mi cadera de manera elegante, mientras intentaba mantener la compostura aunque tenía las manos temblorosas y las piernas comenzaban a flaquearme. Al llegar a él, me incliné un poco para encontrar su mirada y apoyé las manos en sus hombros.

Sentí que estaba pisando terreno desconocido, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para echarme para atrás.

—¿Quieres que me lo quite o prefieres hacerlo tú?

Siempre había sido catalogada por quienes sólo se guiaban por lo que alcanzaban a ver. Era demasiado bonita para ser una gran kunoichi. Era demasiado lista para ser sólo una buena esposa. Al parecer, nadie podía creer que yo pudiera ser ambas cosas. Así que, ya que nunca iba a superar esos dos estigmas que me habían perseguido a lo largo de mi vida, decidí buscar otra cosa en las que realmente pudiera destacar.

Y la había encontrado de la forma menos esperada.

En cuanto a lo sexual había sido perfecta: dispuesta a complacer sin esperar nada a cambio. Me había esforzado por aprender y por lograr que los hombres con los que estaba quedaran realmente satisfechos, me había vuelto la mejor en eso.

Había separado el amor del sexo porque me había dado cuenta de que no podía con ambos. El amor requería demasiadas cosas a las que yo no estaba dispuesta, cosas como confiar, ser abierta, arriesgarme a interesarme en una persona lo suficiente como para entregarle mi corazón esperando que no lo rompiera en mil pedazos. Cada vez que lo había intentado había fracasado miserablemente, así que prefería no hacerlo ya.

En cambio, el sexo era un asunto completamente distinto. El sexo me ayudaba a concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera precisamente eso: el fracaso que me sentía. Era buena en eso, incluso me habían dicho que era excelente, así que eso estaba bien para mí. Prefería entregar mi cuerpo y mis habilidades por un rato, a tener que sufrir el dolor que me había causado darme cuenta que no podía ser algo mejor que eso.

Demasiado bonita para ser una kunoichi. Demasiado inteligente para ser una simple esposa. Perfecta para ser una chupapollas. Ésa era mi realidad. Había dejado de pelear contra ella y la había aceptado.

Sonreí al ver que no era la única que se había ruborizado. Naruto tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y se humedeció los labios sin apartar la mirada de mí.

Lentamente se inclinó para recorrer mi cuello con los labios y su mano se deslizó por debajo de mis bragas para acariciarme. Solté un jadeo al sentir sus dedos, pero no me aparté. Al notar lo húmeda que estaba por él, sacó los dedos y deslizó mis bragas a través de mis muslos con toda calma, dejándolas caer a mis pies. Su mirada era tan intensa que tuve que desviar la mía.

Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cadera y me guió para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él. De inmediato sus labios reclamaron los míos en un beso fuerte, casi brusco, que me hizo jadear. Sus manos seguían clavadas en mis muslos cuando descendió y abrió el broche del sostén con los dientes, haciendo que mis pechos quedaran libres con un ligero rebote.

Me levanté un poco para ayudarle a bajarse los pantalones y descubrí que no llevaba ropa interior. Lo miré con la ceja alzada y él me sonrió con desfachatez antes de besarme de nuevo.

Disfrutaba de la sensación que me invadía al estar piel con piel. Donde él era duro, yo era blanda; donde él era áspero, yo era tersa; donde él era recto, yo tenía curvas. Parecíamos el par de piezas de un rompecabezas que estaban destinadas a encajar.

Cuando tomó mi pezón entre su boca me arqueé hacia él. Puse una mano sobre su cabeza y deslicé los dedos entre su cabello, que era lo bastante largo como para agarrarme a él, sintiéndolo como una suave caricia. Tiré con demasiada fuerza sin querer, y al sentir que él gemía contra mi pecho, lo solté un poco pero no aparté la mano. Él cubrió el otro pezón con la boca, y lo sometió al mismo tratamiento.

Gimiendo, floté en aquel mar de placer, me rendí ante él, acepté sin vacilar el olvido que me proporcionaba el éxtasis.

—Tienes la voz más sexy que he escuchado —me dijo, haciendo que yo abriera los ojos de golpe.

Bajé la mirada para encontrar la suya y negué con la cabeza. Mi cabello se esparció con mi movimiento y cayó sobre mis hombros.

Él me miró de nuevo con esa mezcla de vacilación y aceptación que había usado desde que esto había comenzado. Finalmente, puso una mano en mi nuca y me inclinó para que lo besara.

Deslicé la mano entre nuestros cuerpos para rodear su erección y alcé las caderas para empujarlo lentamente dentro de mí hasta llegar lo más profundo que podía. Ambos gemimos de placer. Yo tenía una mano apoyada sobre su bíceps y noté cómo se estremecía. Apoyé la frente contra la suya, y cerré los ojos por un instante antes de volver a abrirlos para comenzar a moverme.

Mientras escapaba por el balcón de mi habitación y caminaba en dirección a su apartamento, me había dicho a mí misma que lo único que quería era que él me follara, igual que lo había hecho en el armario, pero esa palabra puede significar muchas cosas.

Con algo de vacilación empecé a moverme hasta que encontré un ritmo que me satisfacía, y que me llevó al borde del éxtasis. No solamente subiendo y bajando sobre su erección sino ondeando las caderas de tal manera que podía sentir golpeando las paredes de mi interior.

Él me ayudó moviéndose acompasadamente conmigo, suavizando sus envites cuando yo cambiaba de ángulo. Movió las caderas al ritmo que le marqué, incluso cuando su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y él empezó a besar el mío. Ladeé la cabeza para darle mayor espacio y él aceptó el ofrecimiento, acariciándome con los labios, la lengua y los dientes.

Deslizó las manos hasta mí trasero, y me alzó un poco para cambiar de ángulo, lo que fue el detonante para que el orgasmo me golpeara con fuerza. Él aumentó el ritmo y obtuvo su propia liberación poco después que yo.

Nos quedamos en esa posición, en silencio, esperando que el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones encontrara su cadencia normal y finalmente me levanté para comenzar a vestirme.

Había cumplido mi misión. Había conseguido dejar de pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con mi abuela, al menos durante un rato, así que iba a resultarme más fácil apartarla de mi mente. No iba a poder olvidarla, eso sería imposible, pero podía relegarla a un rincón apartado y fácil de ignorar. Justo donde debía estar.

Alcancé mis bragas y me las puse con eficiencia, después me incliné para tomar mi sostén e hice lo propio.

—Eres la primera mujer con la que estoy que siempre se comporta como si quisiera largarse de inmediato —lo escuché decir tras de mí cuando me alejé para buscar la yukata.

—¿En serio? Pues he conocido a muchos hombres que lo hacen todo el tiempo.

—¿Has venido sólo por el sexo?

—Sí —dije volviéndome hacia él.

—¿Y si no es lo único que _yo_ quiero? —Me congelé al escucharlo.

—Sabes, a la mayoría de los hombres les encantaría que una mujer medio desnuda apareciera a mitad de la noche, tuvieran una follada espectacular, y se largara sin esperar nada más.

—No soy como la mayoría.

—¿No te ha gustado? —Me aclaré la garganta un poco para disimular la inseguridad que se había reflejado en mi voz, y aparté la mirada. Estaba roja como un tomate, me sentía como una tonta sin el escudo que me había proporcionado mi papel de seductora. Sobre todo porque había algo en sus palabras que me decía que había más de un sentido en ellas.

Él se me acercó lentamente y me atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Me ha encantado, pero no quiero que te vayas todavía —me susurró al oído.

Me estremecí al sentir la caricia de su aliento, y me mordí el labio cuando su boca me rozó el cuello. Sin embargo, esta vez me resistí. Puse las manos en su pecho y lo alejé para recoger la última prenda mía que había en el suelo.

—No tengo otro motivo para quedarme —le dije con frialdad.

Parecía sorprendido por mi respuesta, así que aproveché para levantar la yukata. Quería convencerme a mí misma que eso era lo que buscaba, que se desencantara de mí para que me dejara ir.

—¿Por qué no te gustan las relaciones?

—Porque complican las cosas —dije metiendo un brazo en la manga.

Después de abrochármela pasé las manos por la tela para alisarla.

—¿En qué sentido?

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo. No quería esta conversación, pero estaba casi segura de que él no me dejaría ir hasta que la tuviéramos, por lo que decidí responderle tan rápido como me fuera posible.

—Tener una relación implica que las dos personas intentan crear cierto nivel de conexión emocional.

—¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? —me preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Que no tengo tiempo para eso.

—Querrás decir que no quieres tener tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Es cuestión de semántica. Quieres lo que no tienes; no quieres lo que tienes; tienes lo que no quieres; no tienes lo que quieres. Al final todo significa insatisfacción en alguna de las partes. —No era mi intención parlotear, pero las palabras se escurrían entre mis dientes sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mí durante un buen rato.

Teniéndolo a él mirándome de esa manera, me dio la sensación de que me estaba convirtiendo en algo más que un par de pechos, unas piernas y un trasero. Era como si él no viera las piezas por separado sino todo como un conjunto, incluso lo que yo quería ocultar.

Él me conocía como no lo había hecho ningún otro con quien había estado. Había crecido con él, habíamos compartido misiones, amigos, partes importantes de nuestros caminos. Mi desnudez ante él se debía a las cosas que sabía que él conocía de mí y eso me hizo sentir incómoda.

Me quité la liga que había traído en la muñeca a manera de pulsera y la utilicé para recogerme el cabello en una coleta, y caminé hacia la salida.

—Espera, Ino. —Lo ignoré, pero él avanzó con rapidez para alcanzarme cuando yo abría la puerta. Puso la mano contra la madera y dejó caer todo su peso, cerrándola—. Lo dices en serio, vas a marcharte.

Me limité a asentir.

—¿Es que no te he dado suficiente placer?

Lo miré sorprendida. No había esperado que atribuyera mi repentina salida a algo referente a él y no como un problema mío.

—No es eso —respondí vacilante—. Has estado muy bien. —Mi cumplido no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia.

—Pero no lo suficiente como para ganarme que te quedes, ¿verdad?

Volví a centrar mi mirada en la madera de la puerta porque me di cuenta de que no podía decirle lo que quería si lo miraba a los ojos. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo había esperado cuando planeé ir a su apartamento. Lo único que había buscado era quitarme la amarga sensación de las palabras de mi abuela, distraerme, y no tener una conversación sobre un tema del cual no estaba muy segura en realidad.

—Esto no va a funcionar… —dije en un suspiro derrotado luego de algunos segundos—. Nunca funciona, las personas terminan encariñándose y…

—Mírame, Ino —me pidió, interrumpiéndome.

No quería hacerlo, pero terminé cediendo y concentré mis ojos en los suyos. La seriedad en su expresión se había desvanecido un poco ahora que una pequeña sonrisa intentaba plasmarse en sus labios.

Acunó mi mejilla en la palma de su mano y tuve que resistir el impulso de frotarme contra ella.

—No te preocupes, no me encariñaré demasiado contigo. Te lo prometo —me dijo, antes de volver a apretarme contra su cuerpo para reclamar mis labios.

¿Cómo puedo explicar con exactitud cómo me sentía con él? Incluso ahora, pensando en ello, recuerdo cada detalle de aquel momento… el calor de sus manos sobre mi piel, sus labios en los míos y la sensación de la barba incipiente en sus mejillas, acariciando las palmas de mis manos.

—Necesitaré algo más cómodo para dormir —susurré cuando él me dio espacio para tomar aire.

La sonrisa apareció en todo su esplendor en sus labios al escucharme y sus facciones adquirieron un aire casi infantil. Fue hasta su armario y sacó una camiseta de manga corta que me dio. Desabroché el nudo de mi yukata y la dejé caer al piso para reemplazarla con la prenda que él me había dado.

La euforia y, últimamente, mi resolución no solían durar. Y esta vez se desvanecieron cuando lo vi tendido en la cama. No dejaba de pensar en que todo esto era un error, uno que probablemente terminaría pagando muy caro. Recordé que apenas hacía unas horas había decidido no volver a verlo y que esto significaba que había fallado tontamente otra vez.

No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, así que me acosté a su lado. El sexo me había dejado adormilada, cada fibra de mi ser pedía a gritos descansar por fin. Coloque la mano sobre la suya, que estaba posada sobre mi vientre, y me dediqué a esperar.

Escuché el sonido de su respiración, hasta que parpadeé y me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba a oscuras. Él estaba roncando suavemente a mi lado, y seguía tocándome con una mano como para asegurarse de que no me iba. Lo escuché durante un rato más. El roce de sus dedos era un anclaje que me gustaba más de lo que esperaba.

Al final me quité las sábanas y su mano de encima, y me levanté de la cama. Me saqué la camiseta por la cabeza, la doblé con cuidado y la puse sobre la silla cercana antes de recoger mi yukata y ponérmela de nuevo. Caminé hacia la salida y abrí la puerta, descubriendo por la escasa luz del exterior que el amanecer estaba por llegar a la aldea.

Ni siquiera en aquel entonces carecía del todo de corazón. Me esforzaba al máximo por ocultarlo, pero estaba allí.

Así que no pude evitar volverme para mirar a Naruto una última vez antes de marcharme.

* * *

><p>¡Hola, mundo!<p>

Aquí estuvo la tercera entrega de esta historia, mis disculpas por la demora pero he querido avanzar lo más posible esto antes de publicar y, ahora que ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 5, pude lograrlo.

Oh, lo olvidaba! Hoy comencé a publicar nueva historia, ésa es un ItaIno y tiene por título "Fractured moonlight", así que si lo suyo son las parejas poco comunes, pues ojalá se pasen por allá y me digan su opinión.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y me lo hagan saber ^^

Nos vemos en el siguiente!

_Ana_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **creo que la misma palabra lo define todo: **fan**fiction  
>(Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece salvo las candentes escenas producto de mi imaginación como efecto de la cafeína... y Shikamaru)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Después de la lluvia<strong>_

_**Capítulo 4**_

…*…

En cuanto a los hábitos se refiere podrían decirse muchas cosas, pero sólo dos pueden tomarse como verdades entre ellas: es difícil romper con los viejos hábitos, no importa lo mínimos o dañinos que sean; y resulta demasiado fácil adaptarse a los nuevos, sobre todo si nos hacen sentir bien, aunque sea sólo por un momento.

Naruto fue convirtiéndose en un hábito poco a poco, sin que me diera cuenta.

El sexo era fantástico, variado, apasionado, excitante… resultaba cada vez más familiar, y eso era algo que anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas pero que también me daba miedo. Él había dicho que tendríamos lo que yo quisiera, pero con el pasar de los días me di cuenta que, en realidad, era él quien mantenía el control de todo. Me llevaba a lugares donde nunca había estado, a los que no me había permitido ir, y ni siquiera era capaz de oponer resistencia.

Algo en Naruto resultaba realmente adictivo.

Había adquirido un poco de seriedad y madurez en los últimos años, pero eso no significaba que hubiese desaparecido su lado irreverente. Aún conservaba algo de su ingenuidad infantil que me hacía muy difícil resistirme. Podía pasar de una faceta a la otra en cuestión de segundos, y eso hacía imposible que me aburriera estando con él. Era divertido, alegre, cariñoso, pero también confiado y atento.

Y más que eso, era cálido. Cuando estaba con él, no sólo evitaba que mis pensamientos me atormentaran; estando con él, me sentía liviana, libre, sentía que volvía a ser yo. Una persona que hacía mucho tiempo que no era.

Comenzó a conocer muchas cosas sobre mí, cómo me gustaba el té, mis rutinas, le había entregado mi cuerpo pero aún era incapaz de entregarme por completo. Me contenía hasta cierto punto, pero no sé si él lo notaba porque nunca sacó el tema.

No me presionó, y yo no intenté apartarme. Seguimos así, con aquella rutina cómoda, y yo traté con todas mis fuerzas de restarle importancia al asunto. Pasaron tres meses más o menos así, mientras él iba adentrándose en mi vida con tanta fluidez, que deseé poder olvidar cómo había sido mi vida antes de estar a su lado.

Pero no podía olvidarlo.

Había algunos días en los que pensaba que el pasado había sido mejor de lo que recordaba, que sólo era yo quien lo exageraba y que la perspectiva del cuadro en general no era tan desastrosa; comencé a pensar que de ir por la aldea chupando pollas a tener sexo regular con alguien, parecía ser una mejoría. Tal vez no había tocado fondo como creí en un principio. Sin embargo, también había otros en los que admitía que había sido peor y que lo que sucedía ahora no era una mejora sino un patético intento mío por querer negar las verdaderas proporciones de mi catástrofe.

Era difícil encontrar algo verdadero a lo cual aferrarme cuando mis propios pensamientos iban de un lado a otro. Lo único real era Naruto y lo que me hacía sentir, pero incluso eso me lo cuestionaba a veces. Aunque cada vez que me planteaba dejar de verlo, él hacía o decía algo que me ayudaba a darme cuenta de que sería una tonta si me alejaba de él.

Después de todo, ¿cuánto tiempo puede sobrevivir una flor si es privada de la luz del sol?

—Lo haces de nuevo —me dijo con voz somnolienta cuando me ponía las sandalias. Él estaba tendido boca abajo sobre la cama, las sábanas arremolinadas en sus caderas, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te vas mientras duermo. —Detuve lo que estaba haciendo y me giré para mirarlo. Se había apoyado en el antebrazo, lo que le hacía tener una pose demasiado "de calendario".

—Eso no es verdad. Estás despierto —le señalé con una sonrisa.

Hacía unos días había comenzado a pasar las noches en su casa.

Tan pronto como terminaba de cenar, iba a encerrarme a mi habitación, esperaba a que las luces se apagaran y me escapaba por la ventana para ir a verlo. Él lo había sugerido una vez por mera diversión y yo había continuado haciéndolo en las ocasiones siguientes por… bueno, en realidad no sabía bien por qué. Sin embargo, como él decía, siempre me iba antes de que despertara. En parte porque tenía que volver a mi casa y en parte porque me resultaba más fácil dejarlo así.

Se inclinó para recoger el reloj despertador que había en el piso y soltó un quejido.

—¡Las 6:30! —exclamó antes de gemir otra vez, dejándose caer sobre el colchón—. En serio, mujer, ¿tienes algún problema con dormir hasta tarde como la gente normal?

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Para él era fácil sugerirlo porque mientras estaba en la aldea casi no hacía nada, a excepción de entrenar y ayudar en misiones menores. Ése era, quizá, una de las cosas que más me fascinaba de él: no importaba que fuera el ninja más poderoso de la época actual, no tenía ningún problema con ayudar en taras sencillas que cualquier ninja de rango menor podría hacer.

Terminé de ponerme las sandalias y me levanté de la silla. Pasé a su lado, hacia donde había dejado mis cosas la noche anterior, entonces él se estiró para tomar mi mano y sin ningún esfuerzo tiró de mí haciéndome caer sobre su pecho. Solté una exclamación ahogada ante su repentino movimiento. Intenté liberarme del brazo en mi cintura, pero él me apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo antes de besarme.

Mi voluntad flaqueaba cada vez que me besaba y él parecía saberlo a la perfección.

—Mi turno en el hospital comienza a las siete —señalé, tratando de apartarlo—. Necesito ir a mi casa para cambiarme de ropa y debo llegar para desayunar con mi abuela en cuanto despierte.

—Auch, eso me dolió. —Se puso la mano encima del corazón y por fin me dejó ir—. Después de lo que hicimos y prefieres a la abuela. Creo que estoy haciendo mal mi trabajo.

Volví a sonreír mientras me levantaba para recoger el resto de mis pertenencias.

—No del todo. —Me estiré y le di un rápido beso en los labios— Te veré después.

No dejé que respondiera o tuviera tiempo de hacer algo más, y salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Estaba segura de que si se lo permitía, muy probablemente no me dejaría salir de ese apartamento nunca.

Y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

…

Como cada mañana, no tuve ningún inconveniente al llegar a casa, nadie había notado mi ausencia nocturna. Rápidamente me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha y después me vestí a toda prisa para salir en camino hacia el hospital, tan sólo un par de minutos más tarde a diferencia de mi horario normal. Mi abuela no había dejado de reclamarme que, en vez de comer con calma, me hubiese tragado todo el desayuno como si mi silla estuviera en llamas, pero era imposible no hacerlo sabiendo que si me quedaba lo suficiente, ella comenzaría con su tortura.

Cuando llegué al hospital, me encontré con Haruhi tarareando una cancioncilla mientras ordenaba las carpetas de expedientes en la estación de las enfermeras.

—Demasiado buen humor matinal, ¿no te parece? Incluso para ti —dije al acercarme. Estaba tan centrada en lo que hacía que dio un pequeño brinco al escucharme. El senbon que siempre solía juguetear cayó sobre el mostrador, tintineando débilmente.

De inmediato la usual y enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras me entregaba los historiales de los pacientes a los que atendería aquella mañana.

—Hoy es el Festival de Conmemoración, eso pone de buen humor a cualquiera. —Me tensé tan pronto como escuché eso—. ¿Vas a ir, Ino-sempai?

Comencé a hojear la primera de las carpetas en lo que caminaba hacia las escaleras y negué con la cabeza.

—Alguien debe quedarse aquí por todos los lesionados que deja celebrar, ¿no?

Haruhi avanzó para ponerse delante de mí al llegar a la habitación de uno de los pacientes. Sus dedos aparecieron en mi campo visual cuando los utilizó para quitarme el expediente de los ojos y así requerir mi atención.

—Sí, pero no tienes que ser tú todos los años.

Tal vez ella pudiera tener razón ante los demás, pero yo tenía otra opinión.

El Festival de la Conmemoración del Final de la Guerra era, quizá, uno de los eventos más importantes del año en todo el mundo. No había mucho que decir al respecto que el nombre en sí no pudiera explicar. Cada año se celebraba el final de la guerra con la derrota de Sasuke y el líder de Akatsuki a manos de Naruto y "otros valiosos guerreros shinobi".

En los pasados seis años, nunca había ido salvo la primera vez que se hizo al día siguiente de que la guerra terminara. Para lo que los aldeanos consideraban un motivo de celebración, para mí no era más que otra oscura sombra en el pasado. Me sentía tranquila con la relativa paz y orden mundial, pero esa sensación estaba lejos de la felicidad.

Así que prefería quedarme en el hospital, atendiendo a personas que se habían quemado por jugar con fuegos artificiales, algunos con malestar debido al alcohol o a la comida y, en general, a cualquiera que sufriera los estragos de la fiesta. Me gustaba pasar la noche ayudando en ese lugar que tener que recordar por qué el mundo entero celebraba.

Sin mencionar que, como mi familia seguramente iría al festival para distraer a mi abuela, tendría la casa para mí sola y podría relajarme.

Cuando mi turno terminó, pensé en ir a cenar a casa antes de volver para cubrir mi turno extra durante la noche. Me despedí de Haruhi, quien había logrado que el ninja médico que le gustaba la invitara al festival (lo cual era el verdadero motivo tras su extremadamente feliz humor a lo largo del día) y salí del hospital.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, deteniéndome de golpe al ver a Naruto parado al otro lado de la calle. Quise sonar dura, pero lo cierto era que el corazón había comenzado a latirme con fuerza con tan sólo verlo ahí, recostado en el muro con aire casual.

Él se enderezó lentamente para acercarse.

—Shikamaru dijo que tu turno terminaba a las siete. —Puse un paso de distancia al escucharlo. Se suponía que esto era entre él y yo solamente, nadie tenía por qué saber nada.

—¿Has hablado con Shikamaru sobre mí? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

Él se detuvo al ver mi reacción, pero enseguida sonrió.

—No, él lo mencionó cuando me lo encontré hoy que fui a ver a Tsunade-sama.

Odiaba parecer una paranoica, pero no estaba lista para que alguien supiera lo que tenía con Naruto. Aunque, en realidad, no sabía qué era lo que tneía con él. Me quedé en silencio durante un rato, meditando a conciencia su respuesta, hasta que finalmente me relajé de nuevo.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

—¿Es una emergencia? —Lo miré de soslayo, con una ceja alzada. Él se limitó a seguir sonriendo, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Sí, más o menos.

Fue hasta ese momento que noté que no estaba vestido con las ropas de siempre, sino que traía puesto el uniforme de jōnin.

Todos los que habíamos tenido verdadera participación en la guerra, o séase, combatido con el ejército inmortal de Kabuto y sobrevivido, habíamos recibido como recompensa ascender de rango y, como él había sido el factor más importante, Tsunade no había dudado en hacerlo jōnin, a pesar de que ni siquiera había tenido el rango de chūnin. Todos habíamos esperado que fuese nombrado hokage, pero los ancianos consideraron que aún le hacía falta algo más de madurez, por lo que habían decidido esperar.

Era extraño verlo llevar el uniforme, ya que él nunca había sido un shinobi como el resto. Sin embargo, tuve que reconocer que lucía realmente apuesto.

—¿Qué clase de emergencia?

—Quiero que me acompañes esta noche.

—¿En el festival?

Él asintió lentamente.

—No lo sé, Naruto… —dije, apresurando un poco el paso. Honestamente, eso no lo había visto venir. Mi andar lento ahora parecía una trotada, pero no podía detener el ritmo de mis piernas.

—Quieres hacerlo por mí, Ino.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirí en respuesta, sin poder mantener mi sonrisa bajo control cuando él me alcanzó.

—Ni siquiera tienes que cambiarte de ropa, iremos tal y como estamos vestidos. Comeremos dango y veremos los fuegos artificiales. Es todo.

Por fin mis pasos perdieron velocidad.

Eso parecía sonar demasiado bien, yo sólo tenía que aportar mi presencia. Tenía que haber una trampa.

—¿Qué gano si lo hago? —No lo pregunté porque en realidad buscara algo más, sino porque parecía la pregunta más lógica.

Él me tomó del brazo y me puso con la espalda apoyada en un muro cercano. Afortunadamente la calle estaba vacía. Su movimiento me tomó por sorpresa, pero más lo hicieron las enormes ganas que tenía de que me besara. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo me miró con una sonrisa de lado.

—Seré tuyo toda la noche y podrás hacerme toda clase de cosas pervertidas que se te ocurran.

Me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—Odio sonar obvia, pero creo que eso lo hemos venido haciendo últimamente. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero ir?

—Yo sé que quieres ir —me dijo con voz ronca y suave, acariciándome el cuello con los labios.

—¿Siempre eres tan arrogante?

Él alzó el rostro para mirarme a los ojos y sonrió.

—Prefiero decir que confío en mí mismo pero síp, siempre. Vamos, tengo hambre —dijo tomándome de la mano, dando por hecho que yo ya había aceptado. Me sentí un poco incómoda ante ese gesto, pero no me aparté. Su palma se sentía tibia, envolviendo la mía.

Faltaban un par de calles cuando me arrepentí de ir vestida con lo que traía puesto y Naruto no tuvo ningún inconveniente en acompañarme a mi casa para ponerme una yukata y cambiarme el peinado, con el fin de mezclarme en el ambiente del festival.

Al final, llegamos cuando eran casi las nueve de la noche y todo estaba en su esplendor.

El centro de la aldea había sido acondicionado para albergar las interminables filas de puestos que ofrecían toda clase de comida y diversiones. Podía jurar que todos los habitantes de Konoha estaban ahí, pues era casi imposible pasar entre el bullicio que se desarrollaba bajo el manto de la noche.

La mezcla de olores, colores y texturas, eran un viaje para todos los sentidos. Nadie podía dudar que se estaba celebrando algo realmente grande.

Comenzamos a caminar entre las personas, la mayoría se giraba para vernos en cuanto reconocían a Naruto. Me encogí por dentro pero, como era mi costumbre, no lo demostré. Enderecé la espalda y cuadré los hombros, mostrándome lo más tranquila que podía. Estaba acostumbrada a la atención.

—¡Hasta que apareces! —exclamaron a nuestras espaldas, haciendo que Naruto se detuviera y me tomara del brazo para que yo hiciera lo mismo. La Quinta Hokage estaba parada frente a nosotros—. Pensé que otra vez no vendrías.

Él sonrió incómodo.

—Oba-chan, ya estoy aquí, te lo prometí ¿no? —dijo, mostrándose bastante incómodo—. Además, tuve que ir por mi acompañante al hospital —añadió poniendo su mano en mi espalda.

Tsunade apartó su mirada de Naruto y la enfocó en mí, suavizándose casi al instante.

—Hola, Ino.

—Tsunade-sama —saludé inclinando la cabeza. Mis manos apretaron un poco más el pequeño bolso que traía colgando en la muñeca izquierda.

—No te escabullas, Naruto —dijo con seriedad volviéndose para mirarlo—. Es tu obligación estar aquí.

Él se llevó la mano a la frente para hacer un saludo militar irónico y entonces Tsunade se alejó, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre. Tan pronto como desapareció de nuestra vista, nosotros volvimos al recorrido que estábamos haciendo entre los puestos.

La noche comenzó a transcurrir en lo que él había prometido. Habíamos comido de todo lo que estaban ofreciendo, participamos en algunos juegos y, en general, pasamos un buen rato.

—Esto es más divertido de lo que creí —dijo mientras se comía su decimoquinta varita de dango.

—¿Nunca habías venido? —le pregunté con una sonrisa, compartiendo su opinión. Él negó con la cabeza, deteniéndose—. ¿Por qué? —había creído que era la única que se negaba a asistir.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Porque me hace sentir incómodo —respondió, recorriendo con la mirada a las personas que caminaban cerca—. Ellos hacen este festival para celebrar algo que yo hice… y que no me enorgullece.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle el qué cuando la respuesta se abrió en mi mente, sorprendiéndome: él había puesto fin a la guerra… asesinando a Sasuke.

Permanecí en silencio sin saber que decir cuando su mirada se llenó de tristeza, opacando el usual brillo que siempre había en sus ojos azules. Finalmente, lo único que se me ocurrió fue tomar su mano y darle un pequeño apretón.

Él pareció sorprendido por mi gesto, pero me sonrió antes de levantar nuestras manos enlazadas y depositar un beso sobre mis nudillos.

—Aunque ya escuchaste a la oba-chan —añadió, recobrando la jovialidad en su voz—. Me he escabullido en los años anteriores así que esta vez me obligó a venir, y también me dijo que sería preferible que no lo hiciera solo. Nadie mejor que tú para acompañar al héroe de la guerra ¿no crees? —dijo con cierta ironía en su tono claramente enfocada en lo del "héroe de la guerra".

Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos, y al final le pregunté con pragmatismo:

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que daría la talla?

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras acariciaba mi mejilla brevemente.

—¿Bromeas? Estás dejando a todas fuera de combate.

—Mentiroso.

—Modesta.

No pude evitar sonreír ante nuestro repentino intercambio de palabras. Él se acercó un poco más, acariciándome la espalda con los nudillos.

—Estás preciosa, pero no te comportas como una mujer despampanante.

—¿Ah, no? —dije sin poder ocultar mi cinismo—. ¿Entonces cómo me comporto?

—Como un ángel —me susurró al oído, y sentí que un estremecimiento me bajaba por la espalda—. Pero follas como un demonio.

Me aparté un poco y lo miré a los ojos, manteniendo mi ceja alzada.

—Las zalamerías no van a ayudarte.

Él rió brevemente.

—Pero son un comienzo —dijo antes de pasarme un brazo por los hombros para que comenzáramos a caminar de nuevo.

Pronto empezó a correr la voz de que el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales daría inicio en cualquier momento, lo que significaba que ya era casi medianoche. Lentamente, el flujo de personas entre los puestos descendió mientras todos los habitantes de la aldea iban a buscar el mejor sitio para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Naruto me tomó de la mano y me alejó del bullicio, conduciéndome a través de los árboles cercanos.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le pregunté al sentir que cada vez nos alejábamos más.

—No estoy seguro. Sakura me citó por aquí.

Quise decir algo al escucharlo, sin embargo, las palabras desaparecieron de mi boca cuando vi una repentina luz de color naranja iluminar el bosque. Había una enorme fogata en medio de uno de los campos de entrenamiento y un grupo de personas estaba ahí.

Contuve el aliento cuando vi cada uno de los rostros reunidos ahí aquella noche. Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Chōji, Shikamaru… todos estábamos ahí, de nuevo. Juntos.

Naruto había soltado mi mano, pero me tomó del brazo para hacerme caminar. Lentamente nos acercamos hacia ellos y nos sentamos en un tronco alrededor de la fogata entre Sakura y Shikamaru, quien parecía estar realmente sorprendido de verme ahí cuando no había aceptado a participar en los cinco años anteriores.

La solemnidad nos rodeaba, no había ni un solo ruido a nuestro alrededor salvo el del crepitar de las llamas frente a nosotros.

Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros en silencio, como si estuviéramos comprobando que el tiempo no se había detenido en ninguno de nosotros. Todos habíamos cambiado, algunos en más de una manera.

Cada año, mientras todo el mundo festejaba, ellos se reunían para recordar el verdadero coste de la paz que había a nuestro alrededor. Todos los que estaban ahí presentes habíamos estado más cercanos a la guerra que ningún otro, shinobi o aldeano civil. No sólo la habíamos sufrido físicamente sino también en nuestras almas, y había dejado cicatrices imborrables en nuestros corazones.

Yo sabía el verdadero motivo de la reunión, a pesar de que sólo había participado en una ocasión. Era para que no olvidáramos, para que no _los_ olvidáramos.

Todavía recordaba aquella noche, siete años atrás, cuando Shikamaru nos había reunido por primera vez. Había sido el primer líder que se había alzado entre nosotros, así que no resultó ninguna sorpresa que todos atendiéramos en ésa ocasión. Cada una de las palabras que pronunció en honor a la causa seguía fielmente grabada en mi memoria, así como también los rostros de todos los que habíamos sobrevivido.

En ese momento, el cansancio físico y mental se había plasmado en cada uno de nuestros rasgos, algunas lágrimas fueron vertidas y otras más fueron ocultadas tras miradas indescifrables y silencios absolutos.

Lo comprobé aquella noche y puedo asegurarlo ahora: estábamos aliviados, pero ninguno estuvo realmente feliz cuando la guerra terminó. Y eso se debía a que, a pesar del final del conflicto, muchas cosas habían quedado hechas ruinas detrás de nosotros. El alivio y la felicidad son dos cosas muy distintas.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sakura se levantó y se acercó a la fogata. Todos la miramos expectantes. Ella se tomó un par de segundos para respirar profundamente y controlar las lágrimas que aguaron sus pupilas.

—Sasuke Uchiha —dijo, dejando caer con delicadeza la rosa blanca que había traído en la mano.

Pronto una segunda rosa cayó a las llamas y le siguió otra y otra más, mientras se hacía mención de todos aquellos a quiénes habíamos perdido en el camino a lo que ahora éramos, incluso antes de la guerra.

El aire comenzó a negarse a entrar a mis pulmones con cada minuto que pasaba ahí. Habría querido irme, pero la verdad era que algo más me mantenía fija al tronco en el que me encontraba sentada.

Al final, sólo faltaba una rosa por echar a la fogata y la tenía Shikamaru. Pensé que se levantaría para hacer lo que los otros habían hecho antes, así que contuve el aliento cuando extendió la flor hacia mí. Lo miré entre sorprendida y aterrada, pero sólo recibí una pálida sonrisa de su parte.

—Es tu turno. Necesitas hacerlo.

Quise negarme, apartar la mirada en el peor de los casos, pero no pude hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro. De alguna manera, me las arreglé para estirar mi brazo y tomar la rosa con todo el cuidado que pude, como si tuviera miedo de que se desvaneciera con mi solo toque.

Las piernas me flaquearon cuando me levanté, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Avancé el par de pasos que me separaban de la fogata y me detuve.

Un hueco se abrió en mi pecho, haciendo que los músculos de la garganta se me tensaran formando un doloroso nudo que me impedía hablar. Sentía la suavidad de la flor en la punta de los dedos y su color blanco había adquirido una tonalidad danzante al ritmo de las llamas frente a mí.

—Asuma Sarutobi… —pronuncié en una exhalación dolorosa. La rosa cayó por inercia propia y comenzó a desintegrarse al calor de las llamas.

Mi mirada permaneció fija en lo que sucedía, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa. Una ola de hormigueo me recorrió de arriba a abajo, robándome cada gota de chakra en mi interior. Entre el fuego, podía recordar el rostro de mi sensei, lo veía sonreírme, reprenderme, despidiéndose, y cada una de ésas imágenes fue suficiente para hacerme agonizar por el dolor que provocaban.

Aparté la mirada de las llamas y me encontré con las miradas de mis antiguos compañeros de equipo, primero la de Chōji y luego la de Shikamaru.

Sentí que me ruborizaba, noté el acaloramiento que me subió por el vientre y el cuello hasta teñirme las mejillas. Giré en redondo y noté que todos me miraban.

Estoy muy familiarizada con la vergüenza. Puedo relegarla a un rincón y fingir que no está, negar su existencia, lo había hecho siempre desde pequeña. Muchas veces, incluso consigo convencerme a mí misma de que no tengo de qué avergonzarme, nada por qué sentirme mal, pero en aquella ocasión no lo conseguí. La vergüenza y el remordimiento me golpearon de lleno, borrando todo lo demás.

Los oídos empezaron a pitarme, y mi visión se oscureció. Me he desmayado varias veces a lo largo de mi vida, había sido por terminar noqueada en un combate, o por una tensión sanguínea baja, o por estar demasiado tiempo al sol sin hidratarme lo suficiente, así que reconocí aquella sensación.

Agaché la cabeza y salí corriendo de allí a toda prisa.

Mis pies se movían por voluntad propia, susurrando contra el césped, mientras me llevaban entre los árboles, tratando de alejarme de recuerdos que dolían, de sentimientos que no podía ocultar, y de remordimientos que no alcanzaba a dejar atrás.

El pecho me dolió cuando mis pulmones me exigieron aire. Me detuve en medio de mi loca carrera e inhalé profundamente el fresco aire nocturno mientras recostaba mi espalda sobre la corteza de un árbol cercano. Al menos no estaba llorando, pero eso no era ninguna novedad, porque las lágrimas eran una liberación que me había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo.

La última vez había sido exactamente siete años atrás.

No hacía frío, pero había pasado de estar acalorada a sentirme helada en cuestión de minutos. Tenía la piel de gallina, y empecé a frotarme los brazos con fuerza por encima de las mangas de la yukata. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma.

—Ino, ¿estás bien? —escuchar su voz detrás de mí, no ayudaba.

—No, no lo estoy.

Naruto se paró a mi lado, pero no me tocó.

—No hubiéramos venido si me hubieras dicho que no querías —comentó al cabo de un rato—. Lo siento.

Me volví para mirarlo, pero la oscuridad me impedía ver su rostro con claridad.

—Quería hacerlo —le dije con voz trémula, enderezándome para irme.

Ino.

Sólo era una palabra, mi nombre, pero me inmovilizó con tanta firmeza como si me hubiera agarrado el brazo. Me detuve a un paso y apreté los puños con fuerza, intentando contener el temblor que me recorría.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que le dijera el verdadero motivo por el que había salido corriendo. No me estaba obligando a hacerlo, pero accedí a ello.

—Es sólo que… no me gusta hablar de él —revelé en un murmullo, dudando que llegara hasta sus oídos.

—¿Te refieres a Asuma? ¿Por qué? —me preguntó extrañado—. No venimos a lamentarnos por el pasado, sólo a recordarlos.

—¡Pues no quiero hacerlo!

—¿Por qué?

Ahí estaba otra vez ésa tonta pregunta que siempre me hacía: ¿por qué?

En cualquier otro momento lo habría ignorado, no habría respondido ni aún cuando estuviera torturándome, me habría largado ante la sola mención de Asuma. Pero todo lo que sentía, lo que había mantenido en secreto, se había convertido en una bola de fuego que iba subiendo desde mi pecho, pasando por mi garganta y obligándome con dolor a escupirla.

—¡Porque cada vez que lo recuerdo a él, recuerdo que fallé! —grité, encarándolo—. ¡Debí ser más rápida, debí estar mejor preparada, debí… ser mejor! —añadí, con mi voz perdiendo intensidad en cada palabra hasta que terminó siendo un susurro cuando desvié la mirada.

Mis primeros años como kunoichi no habían sido el éxito que me había imaginado, no resulté útil en muchos aspectos y, aunque la vida me había dado la oportunidad de compensar ese error y muchos otros más durante la guerra; yo sabía que compensar no era lo mismo que borrar. Y eso era lo que me atormentaba.

—Ino, nada de eso hubiera cambiado nada.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Eso habría cambiado todo!

Sabía que mi tono era bastante arisco debido a mi frustración, pero a él no pareció molestarle. Se quedó ahí, parado frente a mí, sin hacer el menor intento por acercarse. Yo no sabía si quería que lo hiciera. Me sentía tranquila cuando me abrazaba, pero en ese momento estaba segura de que si lo hacía era probable que lo apartara de un empujón.

No quería me tuviera lástima, no quería su comprensión, quería que viera lo que yo veía cada vez que me miraba al espejo. Quería que realmente me viera, que hiciera las preguntas correctas, que…

—Por eso trabajas en el hospital —dijo de repente, provocando que centrara mis ojos sorprendidos en él.

—Me esfuerzo para mejorar. —Ésa era mi respuesta fácil, la que había dado durante los últimos siete años cada vez que alguien cuestionaba mi repentino cambio de especialidad.

—No —respondió, avanzando hacia mí, sin creerse mis palabras—. Por eso dejaste las misiones, por eso te dedicas _sólo_ al hospital, ¿no es verdad? Ino, dímelo —pidió con suavidad.

Hubo un silbido a lo lejos y la primera bomba de luces multicolores explotó iluminando el cielo sobre la aldea, permitiéndome ver sus ojos que habían adquirido una tonalidad metálica.

El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales había comenzado y pronto miles de chispas titilaron entre la oscuridad que nos inundaba.

No me había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas nublaban mis ojos hasta que alcé el rostro para mirarlo. Cada parte de mí temblaba mientras pensaba que él lo había hecho, había logrado ver lo que yo me había empeñado en ocultar durante todo este tiempo. Sus nudillos acariciaron mi mejilla, pero no hizo otra cosa para acercarse.

—Trabajo en el hospital porque así nadie muere si no resulto ser lo bastante buena —acepté finalmente. Mi voz salió ronca, apenas audible en un tono que no parecía ser el usual, pero salió.

—Lo hubieras salvado si hubieras podido, él lo sabía —dijo con una sonrisa llena de ternura que me llenó de calidez—. Asuma estaría muy orgulloso de ti, por ver en lo que te has convertido.

No pretendía reírme, pero eso fue lo que me salió: una carcajada seca y llena de cinismo cuando me alejé un par de pasos.

—Eso lo dudo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no soy el epítome de la rectitud que el mundo cree. —Naruto parecía extrañado por mi repentino cambio de actitud.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—He estado con otros hombres. —La boca se me secó cuando me di cuenta de adónde había llevado yo ésa conversación. De inmediato pensé en retirar mis palabras, en hacerme la desentendida y dar por terminado esto, pero no pude.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —Me quedé mirándolo sin saber cómo reaccionar. Esbozó una sonrisa, pero fui incapaz de devolvérsela—. Eso no importa, yo también salí con otras chicas antes.

—No salir, Naruto, _estar_. —Dije añadiéndole el suficiente énfasis a la palabra para que él pudiera entender el alcance de lo que yo le estaba confesando en esos momentos—. A veces sólo por un par de horas.

—¿Cuántos?

—Muchos.

—¿Cuántos? —insistió.

—Cuarenta y ocho —la respuesta salió de mi boca por voluntad propia, igual que las anteriores. Sabía que ése era el momento que yo ya había visto venir desde hacía mucho tiempo, él tenía que saber por qué clase de mujer se había interesado. Imaginé que después de esto tal vez se iría, era lo que yo hubiera hecho, pero vaciló por un segundo, y al final me preguntó:

—¿A todos se las chupaste?

—Entre otras cosas.

—Pero me dejaste ser el primero —declaró en respuesta. Una exhalación irónica escapó de mis labios sin querer al recordar lo que había sucedido aquella noche cuando lo había encontrado bajo la lluvia.

—No es como si hubiera podido decirte que no. Apenas lo intenté y tú ya lo tenías dentro.

Él hizo caso omiso de la ironía que imprimí en mis palabras, me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y me acercó a su cuerpo. Dio un paso, y la luz de la luna le iluminó la cara. Sus ojos parecían más azules que nunca.

—Si hubieras podido, ¿habrías deseado que fuese alguien más?

—No —admití sin dudarlo, dándome cuenta de que era verdad.

Aun en el olvido que me proporcionaba él con placer, nunca había olvidado con quién estaba. Y no había querido olvidarlo. Me importaba qué boca me besaba, qué manos me acariciaban. De repente, me importaba que todo lo que había vivido en los meses anteriores fuera debido a un hombre en concreto: él.

Mi corazón acelerado dio un vuelco ante la revelación.

Naruto acarició mi mejilla y fijó sus ojos en los míos. Su boca estaba muy cerca de la mía. Podía oler un poco del sake que habíamos bebido instantes antes en su aliento y lo sentía contra mis labios.

—Voy a besarte. —No era una pregunta, pero él esperó hasta que hice un asentimiento mudo.

Su boca se abrió sobre la mía, y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Acuné su rostro entre mis manos, y ladeé la cabeza para abrirme aún más a él. Quería devorarlo, saborearlo y tocarlo, a pesar de que empecé a temblar mientras lo hacía.

Él me devolvió el beso, tomó lo que le daba y me dio lo que necesitaba sin preguntas ni exigencias. Dejó que yo llevara la iniciativa, y no estropeó el momento con algún comentario graciosillo cuando me aparté jadeante.

—Debemos volver —dije queda. Me faltaba el aire por el beso y porque él me sostenía con demasiada fuerza contra su cuerpo, como si tuviera miedo de que me desvaneciera si me daba espacio.

Me pasó una mano por el cabello y se dedicó a jugar con uno de mis mechones sin dejar de abrazarme.

—Regresaremos con ellos si me dices que quieres hacerlo.

Lo miré a los ojos durante un segundo y después sacudí la cabeza.

—No, no quiero.

No tuvo que escuchar más. Me giró para que me quedara de espaldas a él, me rodeó con los brazos, y entrelazó sus manos con las mías encima de mi abdomen. Apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro y los dos nos dedicamos a ver el resto del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. O lo poco que podíamos ver debido a los árboles que ocultaban gran parte del cielo.

Su abrazo hizo que la piel de gallina se desvaneciera, al igual que la presión en mi pecho y el fuego en mi garganta…

Y todavía hoy sigo agradecida por ello.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

Heme aquí de vuelta, mis disculpas por tardarme de más en subir la continuación, según mi plan era actualizar una vez por semana, pero ya saben como es la vida fuera de este sitio...

En fin... muchas gracias por sus comentarios donde me dejan saber sus opiniones sobre cómo va esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos. Y sí, sé que estoy frustrando a muchos con la actitud de Ino pero, ¿qué sería de esta historia sin el drama?

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado ^^

Hasta la próxima!

_Ana_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **creo que la misma palabra lo define todo: **fan**fiction  
>(Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece salvo las candentes escenas producto de mi imaginación como efecto de la cafeína)<em>

_**Advertencias: **Sexo explícito.  
>Si no te gusta, no leas.<br>Si estás de acuerdo: ¡Qué tengas buena lectura!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Después de la lluvia<strong>_

_**Capítulo 5**_

…

Como lo dije antes, ni la euforia ni la tranquilidad, ni ninguna otra emoción placentera dura por siempre. Tal vez sea por eso que las buscamos con tanta insistencia, que las atesoramos tanto como duren, y que nos duele y nos sentimos incompletos cuando ya no podemos sentirlas más.

Bueno, pues mi buena vibra terminó cuando decidí almorzar con mi abuela aquella mañana.

—¿Has engordado, Ino?

Como siempre solía suceder, me puse tensa cuando escuché su comentario. Se había quejado con mi madre que en los meses que llevaba viviendo con nosotros no había convivido conmigo lo que (según mi mamá) la había puesto muy triste. Era por eso que prácticamente fui obligada a elegir quedar con ella en un lugar neutral, en casa o en el hospital.

Como era una nieta responsable, y seguía siendo lista, escogí lo primero.

Debo decir que mi abuela ni es ninguna inválida, ni se está muriendo, ni nada por el estilo. Es una mujer que a sus sesenta y pico de años se conserva muy bien, sin embargo, su único fin al hacerse la víctima es que el mundo se compadezca de ella porque es una mujer mayor que vive sola en una villa lejos de su única familia.

Claro que no sería así si ella no se comportara como una bruja todo el tiempo.

—Es probable, abuela.

La comida la había mantenido callada desde que habíamos llegado al pequeño restaurante en el centro de la aldea, pero ahora que nos dedicábamos a hacer sobremesa, nada impedía que se le soltara la lengua.

—A ningún hombre va interesarle una mujer que no se cuida —dijo por millonésima vez.

Desde que tenía cinco años, ésa era la frase que siempre me había repetido hasta el cansancio cuando pasaba tiempo con ella. Durante gran parte de mi vida seguí sus palabras al pie de la letra, esforzándome al máximo por mantenerme delgada, con la piel perfecta y el cabello brillante. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

Después aprendí que nada de eso me había hecho la vida más fácil en realidad. No me había convertido en una gran kunoichi ni tampoco me había hecho menos inteligente. Ahora me cuidaba más por hábito que por querer llamar la atención de alguien.

—Eso no me preocupa —respondí con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

Soltó un resoplido y bebió un poco más de su té. Yo intenté ignorarla mientras le ponía más mermelada al pan que sostenía entre mis dedos.

—¡Ino!

A juzgar por su expresión cualquiera diría que, en lugar de un pedazo de pan, estaba por llevarme a la boca la cabeza de un bebé y que la mermelada de fresa era la sangre que le había exprimido a un cachorrito.

—Abuela —le dije con calma, porque sabía que eso la enfadaría más. Le di una gran mordida al trozo de pan.

Se enderezó sobre el asiento y me miró por sobre la punta de la nariz.

—Lo haces para fastidiarme, ¿verdad?

—Tengo mucha hambre y poco tiempo para almorzar.

No me molesté en discutir con ella ni en tratar de explicarle que anoche había llegado al hospital un comerciante herido de gravedad después de haber sido asaltado por unos bandoleros, y que había participado en un jutsu de regeneración de partes perdidas. El hombre apenas había tenido pulso cuando sus hijos lo trajeron y, a pesar de que casi nunca era requerida en la ejecución de ése tipo de técnicas, fue mi obligación participar porque había pocos ninjas médicos en el turno nocturno. Había estado despierta toda la noche y apenas me quedaba chakra suficiente para caminar y mantenerme alerta en esos momentos.

—Al menos el negro adelgaza —señaló, rehusándose a zanjar el asunto.

Bajé la mirada hacia el suéter negro de cuello doblado en diagonal y la falda corta de color gris oscuro que vestía desde hacía más de un día. Necesitaba un baño y una buena noche de sueño, pero más necesitaba que ella dejara de retorcer mi autoestima.

—Abuela, por favor, ¿te importaría dejar el tema? —pedí casi suplicante porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar aquella situación—. Estoy feliz con mi apariencia.

No sé si mi comentario la molestó, pero la vi alzar la barbilla todavía más si es que eso era posible. Si seguía así, terminaría viendo el techo en lugar de a mí. Lo que no necesariamente era algo malo.

—Ninguna mujer está satisfecha del todo con su aspecto, Ino. Estamos condenadas a querer ser más delgadas, tener unos senos más grandes, unas caderas más angostas o unas piernas más largas.

—Soy algo más que par de pechos y un trasero duro, también tengo un cerebro.

Frunció el ceño al ver que utilizaba un vocabulario tan ordinario, y me dijo:

—Nadie puede ver tu cerebro.

—Y no sabes cuánto me alegra. Sería un fenómeno si así fuera —repliqué con algo de ironía que no pude contener.

—Vaya, quizás también tienes la lengua demasiado larga.

—Perdona —susurré, agachando la mirada cuando esta vez sí me di cuenta de que la había ofendido.

Tomé la taza de café que tenía frente a mí y le di un gran trago. Noté cómo me miraba y estaba casi segura de que la boca le hormigueaba por decirme que el café manchaba mis dientes. Sin embargo, se contuvo.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que, al cabo de un rato, suspiró e hizo a un lado la taza de té.

—Deberías considerar pasar una temporada conmigo —dijo con más calma. Creí que era porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir criticando mi apariencia, pero tarde comprendí que iba a abordar el otro tema con el que solía sofocarme—. Podrías conocer a un buen hombre que esté dispuesto a hacerse cargo de ti y…

—No necesito a un hombre que cuide de mí, abuela —le interrumpí, dejando la delicadeza aparte—. Puedo hacerlo yo misma.

—Por lo que veo, eso no es verdad.

Volvió a dedicarle una significativa repasada a mi apariencia algo descuidada, no porque me viera sucia sino porque estaba segura de que tenía unas ojeras del tamaño del País del Fuego y la piel más seca que de costumbre. Sin mencionar mis uñas, mis labios, y cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo a la vista que hiciera notoria mi fatiga.

Dejé el cuchillo y el bollo sobre la mesa, y la miré con los ojos cansados.

—Abuela, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? —volví a pedir.

En ese momento apareció la mesera que nos había atendido y me preguntó si necesitaba algo más. Al pedirle la cuenta, pues ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar ni un minuto más, preguntó si quería llevarme los bollos que habían sobrado.

—No, gracias.

—¡No hay que desperdiciar nada! —exclamó mi abuela.

—Voy a pagar yo, así que no te preocupes.

—No es eso. No puedes darte el lujo de ir derrochando el dinero, Ino.

—Porque no tengo un hombre que se ocupe de mí. Ajá, ya entendí —le respondí, buscando en el pequeño bolso que traía en la cadera antes de volverme hacia la mesera—. Tráiganos la cuenta, por favor.

La pobre chica no tuvo que escucharme dos veces antes de alejarse con paso rápido. Parecía demasiado asustada por haber quedado atrapada en medio del fuego cruzado de nuestra disputa familiar.

Calculé el costo de lo que habíamos consumido y saqué dinero que parecía suficiente para saldar la cuenta y dejar una propina generosa a manera de disculpa por la escena.

—¿Es todo? ¿Te irás? —preguntó cuando vio que me levantaba. Solté un suspiro y volví a sentarme.

—Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, abuela. No he dormido en las últimas treinta y seis horas y, en serio, necesito regresar al hospital. —Bueno, necesitaba alejarme de ella, pero eso no podía decirlo en voz alta.

Alargó la mano hacia mí con una rapidez que me dejó pasmada, teniendo en cuenta que no había dejado de quejarse por la fibromialgia que "la estaba convirtiendo en una inútil". Abrió el cierre plateado de mi suéter, y frunció el ceño al ver la piel que había quedado al descubierto.

—¡¿Trabajo? —exclamó demasiado fuerte—. ¿Así lo llamas?

Me llevé la mano al cuello de forma automática, y me subí el cierre para cubrir la marca morada que había encima de mi clavícula. El recuerdo que me había dejado Naruto la última vez que nos habíamos visto dos días atrás, antes de que se fuera de misión con Sai y otros shinobis a la aldea de Suna.

—¿Eres una ramera?, ¿a eso te dedicas? —Su rostro se convirtió en una esfera roja y pequeñas venitas se le asomaron en las sienes. Sus ojos ardían con una ira que nunca le había visto antes, mucho menos dirigida hacia mí—. A lo mejor no es el trabajo lo que te tiene tan ocupada, lo que impide que te comportes como una buena nieta. A lo mejor es otra cosa, puede que estés demasiado ocupada haciendo cosas… impropias.

Es imposible saber cómo es la expresión de tu propio rostro a menos que tengas un espejo enfrente, pero sentí que la mía se volvía impávida y gélida. Supongo que mi reacción fue patente, porque mi abuela esbozó aquella pequeña sonrisa típica en ella que indicaba que había triunfado, que había conseguido inquietarme. Es curioso que nos dé por participar en juegos así, aun cuando sepamos que no podemos ganar.

—¿Estás revolcándote con tu jefe, Ino? ¿Fue él quien te dejó esa marca en el cuello?

—¿No te preocupaba hace cinco segundos que no encontrara un hombre? —le pregunté, con el mismo tono endulzado que ella acababa de utilizar.

El color de cabello y de ojos no es lo único que tenemos en común. Mi abuela y yo tenemos la misma vena vengativa. Ella es una experta a la hora de guardar rencor, pero yo no me quedo atrás. Sabía que las palabras pueden llegar a hacer más daño que un kunai envenenado, lo había aprendido de la mejor.

—Además, mi jefa es mujer y se llama Shizune. Eso lo sabes.

—Estoy tan avergonzada de ti —dijo con expresión realmente afligida. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que yo era la que realmente le estaba diciendo cosas espantosas, pero claro, el papel de mártir parecía estar destinado para ella.

Me mantuve en silencio, no dejé que ninguna palabra o sonido saliera de mi boca, y eso me hizo la ganadora de aquel juego. Mi abuela no soportaba el silencio pues necesitaba algo que le diera pie a seguir con su drama. Si me hubiera disculpado, se habría hecho la digna y hubiera continuado con sus reclamos; si le hubiera dicho que me dejara en paz, entonces no habría dejado el asunto.

Finalmente, se puso de pie, agarró su elegante bolso y me dijo:

—No te molestes en acompañarme a la puerta, conozco perfectamente el camino de regreso.

La culpa intentó aparecer, pinchó un poco mi pecho, así que luché con todas mis fuerzas para mantenerme en mi sitio, mordiéndome la lengua.

…

Regresé al hospital no porque tuviera que hacerlo, sino porque no quería ir a casa, ya que sabía que mi abuela estaría ahí. Habría podido ir a la florería, pero mi padre seguramente se daría cuenta de que había tenido otro desastroso _round_ con su suegra, y eso no haría nada más que ponerlo de mal humor.

En realidad, mientras caminaba por el pasillo del primer piso del hospital, descubrí que el lugar al que quería ir era al apartamento de Naruto. Quería pasar la tarde con él, no sólo por el sexo, sino porque su simple presencia hacía que dejara de pensar, al menos un poco. Sin embargo, él estaba de misión y no regresaría en las próximas semanas, por lo que tuve que elegir otra cosa para dejar de escuchar la voz de mi abuela en mi cabeza.

Haruhi estaba en la estación de las enfermeras, platicando animadamente con Sakura, y ambas se sorprendieron al verme acercar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? —pregunté tan pronto como estuve junto a ellas. Me incliné sobre el mostrador para alcanzar algunos de los expedientes que había en el espacio bajo éste, y que Haruhi debía estar revisando en vez de charlar.

—¿Has notado que, últimamente, en lugar de decir 'hola' como la gente normal siempre preguntas lo mismo? —inquirió en respuesta haciéndome sonreír. Era verdad.

Saqué el bolígrafo del bolsillo superior de mi bata y comencé a escribir mientras hacía la misma pregunta de nuevo. Ella me hizo un puchero y después sonrió.

—Vine a conocer al shinobi misterioso que ha alejado a mi amiga de la solitaria monotonía —dijo provocando que la atención de Haruhi se centrara por completo en mí. Hasta el senbon había dejado de moverse entre sus dedos.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Ino-sempai?

—¿Es ése nuevo y sexy ninja médico del que todas hablan aquí? —preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la sonrisa se hiciera más grande en mi rostro.

Dejé de escribir en el expediente y alterné mi mirada con tintes enigmáticos entre ambas. Ellas se inclinaron un poco más hacia mí, sus expresiones reflejaban tal interés que parecía que estaba a punto de revelarles cuál era la fuente de la eterna juventud.

—Para empezar, si quieres saber de alguien interesada en "ése nuevo ninja médico", pregúntale a ella —le dije a Sakura apuntando con mi bolígrafo hacia Haruhi, quien se puso más roja que un tomate—. Y para continuar, no creo que él tenga nada de misterioso.

Sakura se apartó un poco con una expresión complacida en el rostro.

—Oh, ya entendí… —dijo con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse hacia mí otra vez—. ¿Es Kiba Inuzuka?

—¿Qué? —Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida—. ¡No! Sakura… —No podía creer que hubiera concluido algo así.

—¿Quién es, sempai? —me interrumpió Haruhi—. Dinos.

Como sabía que no iba a poder con ellas atacándome por dos flancos, decidí salir de ahí. Respiré profundo y cerré la carpeta en la que había estado escribiendo.

—Bien, ¿saben qué, par de acosadoras? Comienzan a darme miedo. —Apilé otras carpetas más y me las pegué al pecho—. Así que me iré en este instante porque, a diferencia de ustedes, señoritas, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

Me di vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Llevas más de treinta y seis horas despierta!

—¡Si sigues así, serás tú a quien tengamos que atender!—exclamó Sakura en voz alta, haciendo que las pocas personas que había en ese momento en el corredor se tomaran la molestia de mirarnos

Giré sobre mis talones para mirarlas mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Conocía el hospital como la palma de mi mano, así que no me preocupaba en lo absoluto caerme o tropezar.

—¡Soy súper fuerte! —les dije con una sonrisa—. ¡Y apenas estoy entrando en ritmo, deberías verme cuando llevo cuarenta y ocho!

Lo que recibí fue un par de sonrisas y eso hizo que la mía se hiciera aún más grande. Había regresado al hospital porque sabía que mi abuela no me buscaría ahí ni en un millón de años, pero ahora que había platicado con ellas, las que podría considerar mis dos únicas amigas, hacía del lugar un sitio mucho más agradable para mí.

…

El mes se fue volando con tanta prisa que apenas si lo noté. Claro que, también tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que hubiese pasado trabajando turnos de hasta cincuenta horas seguidas en el hospital, lo que había provocado que mi percepción temporal se viera seriamente afectada. A veces dormía de noche, otras de día, la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera lo hacía.

Mi abuela no me dirigía la palabra desde esa discusión que habíamos protagonizado en el restaurante. Prefería hacer como si no existiera cada vez que nos encontrábamos las dos juntas en casa, ya fuera dándole los buenos días sólo a mis padres o pidiéndoles alguna clase de favor para el cual antes me hubiese requerido a mí.

Yo no tenía ningún problema al respecto porque por fin había logrado que dejara de criticarme, salvo por las miradas reprobatorias que mi mamá me echaba ahora que mi abuela se había vuelto más demandante con ella por mi causa.

Cuando regresó Naruto de su misión, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscarme al hospital. Verlo ahí me sorprendió demasiado, a pesar de que Sakura me lo había comentado sobre su retorno el día anterior mientras almorzábamos juntas.

—Devuélvemelas —dije tan pronto como estuve cerca de él.

—¿Qué cosa? —Una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios mientras su mirada intentaba adquirir un aire de inocencia que no le creí ni por un segundo.

—Sabes perfectamente bien qué.

La última vez que habíamos tenido sexo había sido, de nuevo, en el armario junto a la estación de enfermeras antes de que se fuera de misión. En ese momento me habían voceado por el altavoz y había tenido que vestirme con toda premura, olvidando ponerme la ropa interior que _él_ se había guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Cuando alcé los ojos para mirarlo, su expresión era desfachatez absoluta. No tenía ni el más mínimo signo de remordimiento y arrepentimiento, de hecho, parecía hasta orgulloso por lo que había hecho.

Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que me mostrara enfadada con él, así tal vez mis palabras habrían adquirido mayor poder, pero fui incapaz de mantener fuera de mis labios ésa pequeña sonrisa divertida que luchaba contra mi voluntad.

Entonces él se inclinó y puso sus labios sobre la sonrisa de forma casi casta. Fue sólo un suave roce de sus labios sobre los míos que duró un instante.

—Te las daré cuando nos veamos esta tarde —declaró, dando por hecho que yo iría a buscarlo.

Me sonrió y comenzó a alejarse mientras yo seguía sin ser capaz de procesar lo que había pasado. Cuando lo vi desaparecer por las puertas del hospital, ésa sonrisa que había intentado mantener a raya, apareció en todo su esplendor. Era la primera vez que me besaba en público… y no me había importado en lo absoluto.

Continué mi trabajo en el medio turno que Shizune había decidido que tomara después de haber trabajado hasta el cansancio, y en lugar de ir a mi casa a dormir fui al apartamento de Naruto.

Lo encontré sentado en el piso, con la espalda recostada en el borde de la cama, y un montón de pergaminos a su alrededor. Algunos eran mapas y otros tenían un contenido que no alcancé a distinguir, pero supuse que eran parte de la misión que había hecho recientemente. En cuanto me vio entrar, dejó de prestarle atención a los pergaminos, me agarró por la muñeca y tiró de mí, sentándome en su regazo antes de que tuviera tiempo de apartarme.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que tuve que aferrarme a él para mantener el equilibrio.

—Oh, ya veo cual es tu plan —dije con una sonrisa, dejando que él me acariciara la mejilla con la nariz—. Me hiciste venir aquí con intenciones muy poco serias, ¿verdad?

—Culpable —me respondió, alzando un poco la cara para mirarme. Sus manos se posaron con naturalidad en mi cadera y noté la calidez de sus dedos a través de la tela de mi falda.

—Eso no es de un chico bueno, creo que le has mentido a todo el mundo.

Nos miramos sonrientes. Al ver el reflejo de pasión que brillaba en sus ojos, sentí una oleada de deseo.

—Número uno: me conoces desde pequeños, así que sabes que nunca he sido bien portado —respondió mientras se dedicaba a mordisquear el contorno de mi barbilla. Entonces sus manos me soltaron—. Número dos: nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras. Así que puedes irte si lo deseas.

Fingí que intentaba levantarme, y él se echó a reír antes de que tirara de mí otra vez para besarme con todo lo que tenía. Me estremecí entre sus brazos al notar cómo su lengua se adentraba en mi boca y su erección palpitaba contra mi muslo.

—Dijiste que no me obligarías a hacer algo que no quiero —le dije apartándome un poco. Él me sonrió abiertamente.

—Quieres hacer esto, Ino. Yo sé que quieres. —Dejé que me besara otra vez y volví a apartarme. Estaba un poco cansada después de todas las horas que había dejado en el hospital, pero él debía estar peor si apenas había regresado luego de un mes de misión.

—¿Nunca te cansas?

—No soy como los demás, ya te lo dije —respondió con una sonrisa—. Ésa es la ventaja de tener una fuente inagotable de chakra, puedo hacer esto todo el día si quieres.

—¿Es una amenaza? —pregunté con ironía, dando por hecho que estaba alardeando.

—Yo diría más bien una sugerencia si no tienes nada más qué hacer esta tarde.

Como mi otra opción era regresar a casa a soportar los desplantes de mi abuela, acepté su sugerencia. No pude hacer más que rendirme ante esas caricias que había echado de menos en las semanas anteriores.

Cinco horas después, sentía que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se quejaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón después de que él cumplió con su amenaza. Cuando le dije que ya no podía más, comimos algo de ramen instantáneo, que nunca faltaba en su alacena.

Se acercó a mí para besarme antes de levantarse para tirar en el cesto de basura los recipientes de comida vacíos. Y yo aproveché para meterme al baño.

No protesté cuando decidió entrar en la ducha conmigo, aunque me mantuve de espaldas a él, y no intenté apartarme para que compartiéramos el agua. Él me rodeó con un brazo, me metió una mano entre las piernas, y empezó a acariciarme con suavidad. Después de abrir mi sexo para que el agua me diera de lleno, me frotó con un dedo y mi clítoris se endureció de inmediato.

Como la ducha era bastante pequeña, el agua cayó sobre los dos cuando me apretó contra la pared. La piel se me estaba enrojeciendo debido al calor. Estábamos rodeados de vapor, y el ruido del agua ahogaba el sonido de nuestra respiración.

Estaba agotada, pero volví a excitarme con su mano entre mis piernas y su boca en mi cuello. Teníamos la piel resbaladiza por el agua y el jabón, y nuestros cuerpos se frotaron el uno contra el otro. Me estremecí mientras apoyaba la frente contra la pared y cerré los ojos. Separé las piernas, él las abrió un poco más cuando colocó un pie entre los míos.

La palma de su mano me acarició, y recorrió la curva de mi trasero. Inhalé, inhalé, y volví a inhalar. Se me olvidó sacar el aire, hasta que al final escapó entre mis labios en un gemido trémulo.

Sentí su aliento en la nuca mientras permanecía inmóvil, y me atravesó una descarga eléctrica de deseo que se centró en mi clítoris y se extendió por todo mí cuerpo. Me cosquillearon hasta las puntas de los dedos. Sentí su erección deslizarse entre mis muslos. Se guió con una mano, dobló un poco las rodillas y se enderezó para poder penetrarme.

Lo escuché soltar una imprecación antes de morderme el hombro para sofocar un gemido.

Colocó las manos sobre mis muñecas con el pecho apretado contra mí espalda, y deslizó mis manos hacia abajo por la pared hasta que me incliné más hacia delante. Creía que no podía penetrarme más hondo, pero aquel pequeño movimiento bastó para que me llegara hasta el cuello del útero. Solté otra exclamación al sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor que no disminuyó en nada el placer.

Me sujetó de las caderas para dejarme quieta, y empezó a moverse con envites pequeños y suaves que fueron ganando intensidad poco a poco. Deslizó una mano hacia delante, y me acarició el clítoris siguiendo el ritmo de su cuerpo.

Todo se desvaneció a mí alrededor, sólo existía él.

Aquello era glorioso, era felicidad pura, era placer, era el infinito. Era sexo, aunque no podía negar que también había algo aterrador que solía evitar, pero que en ese momento fui incapaz de rechazar: intimidad.

Ese pensamiento robó mi concentración. Mis manos se resbalaron sobre el azulejo de la pared y estuve a punto de golpearme la cabeza cuando casi me caigo. Mis hombros se sacudieron hasta que ya no pude contener la risa, y él apretó la boca contra mi cuello para intentar sofocar su propia hilaridad. En medio de la carcajada, sentí el orgasmo llegar a mí, sacudiéndome de pies a cabeza y haciendo que me retorciera contra su mano y me moviera contra él.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto cambió la intensidad de sus movimientos. Más fuerte, más rápido. La mano que tenía sobre mi cadera me aferró con tanta fuerza, que me hizo un moretón. La que estaba sobre mi clítoris dejó de acariciarme, y se limitó a sujetarme. Volví a correrme. Fue un orgasmo más pequeño, pero igual de placentero.

Me rozó el cuello con los dientes, bajó la boca hasta mi hombro, y sofocó un grito de placer contra mi piel. Su pene se sacudió en mi interior, y dio una última embestida tan fuerte, que ahora sí me golpeé la frente contra la pared.

A pesar de que me dolió un poco, la situación me hizo gracia, y solté una carcajada. Él se rió conmigo y me dijo:

—Creo que tengo que sentarme. —Su brazo me envolvió los hombros y sentí su nariz acariciarme la mejilla—. Cielos, Ino, eres increíble.

No me sentía increíble, sino… exhausta. También necesitaba sentarme, pero la ducha no era el lugar adecuado. Después de cerrar el grifo, agarré dos toallas, le di una a él, y me envolví en la mía antes de salir.

Me acerqué a su cama, donde había dejado la pequeña maleta que había traído conmigo y saqué un cambio de ropa que llevaba siempre, porque no sabía cuando me darían ganas de hacer doble turno en el hospital.

—Piensas en todo, ¿sabías lo que íbamos a hacer cuando te dije que nos veríamos aquí? —me preguntó en tono de broma, manteniéndose recostado sobre el marco de la puerta del baño. Yo me acomodé las bragas y alcancé mi sostén.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Pero siempre estás preparada.

Terminé de abrocharme el sostén, lo miré sonriente, y le dije:

—Por favor, Naruto, ¿para qué sino iba yo a venir aquí? —Metí los brazos en mi blusa corta— ¿No debería dar por hecho que va a pasar algo así cada vez que quedamos en vernos?

En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, supe que había cometido un error. Aunque realmente creyera que lo que acababa de decir estaba justificado, no estaba bien que lo admitiera en voz alta. La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció, sus ojos se volvieron impenetrables, y apartó la mirada.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Era consciente de que lo había herido, pero no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas sin admitir que me había equivocado. Era mucho más fácil ignorar la situación, y eso fue lo que hice.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme, me acerqué a él para despedirme, pero insistió en acompañarme en el camino a casa y no pude negarme.

Estaba más callado que de costumbre, pero yo pretendí que el silencio era normal. No era la primera vez que nos limitábamos a estar el uno junto al otro sin hablar, pero los silencios siempre habían sido relajados, carentes de tensión. Había llegado a sentirme muy cómoda con Naruto, pero ahora acabábamos de convertirnos en desconocidos.

—Respecto a lo de antes… no lo he dicho en serio —dije al fin cuando llevábamos más de la mitad del camino recorrido.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Además, es la pura verdad, ¿no?

_Debería_ ser la verdad, pero tenía que reconocer que no lo era.

Supongo que tendría que haber dado por supuesto que acabaría hartándose de mí, pero cuando sucedió, sentí como si me hubieran pellizcado en alguna zona sensible y lo hubieran retorcido.

Habría querido ignorar el hecho de que lo había echado de menos a él y no al sexo, pero me fue imposible hacerlo. Algo más estaba sucediendo entre nosotros. Lo supe desde el momento en el que decidí acompañarlo al festival, cuando le había dicho todas esas cosas esperando muy dentro de mí que se molestara lo suficiente como para alejarse.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que no quería que lo hiciera.

—Lo siento, Naruto.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras seguía con la mirada fija en la calle. Había hundido las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y el cabello se le había alborotado naturalmente porque sólo se había pasado los dedos después de secárselo con la toalla.

—Tal vez podríamos ir a Ichiraku mañana en la tarde —sugerí.

No me merecía que cediera ni un milímetro, y no lo hizo.

—Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y salgo de misión pronto —me dijo—. A lo mejor cuando regrese.

Volvió a mirarme, y supe por su expresión que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Me gustó que no se dejara pisotear, que no permitiera que lo utilizara, que estuviera dispuesto a presionarme. Lo respeté aún más al ver que no me seguía como un cachorrito ansioso.

Esbocé una sonrisa vacilante y asentí con la cabeza mientras sentía una mezcla de desilusión y alivio. Estaba dispuesta a salir con él, pero la verdad era que también necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo esto, para plantearme hacía donde se dirigía y hacía donde _yo quería_ que se dirigiera.

Entonces llegamos a mi casa. Eran apenas las diez de la noche y las luces estaban todas encendidas, lo que significaba que mis padres todavía estaban despiertos. Como no sabían que había trabajado sólo la mitad de mi turno, no sospecharían que me había ido a otra parte pues ésa era más o menos mi hora de llegada habitual.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolso y metí la de la puerta principal en la cerradura. Me tomé un segundo para mirarlo antes de girarla. La sonrisa con la que me miró no era tan radiante como de costumbre, pero parecía sincera.

Se inclinó para besarme la mejilla y entonces dio vuelta para comenzar a alejarse.

…

Después de disculparme con mi familia porque no tenía ganas de cenar, subí a mi habitación. Encendí la luz y recorrí con la mirada todo lo que había a mí alrededor. No había ni un solo detalle fuera de lugar, ni siquiera las fotografías clavadas en una tabla de espuma estaban desordenadas; a pesar de cómo se veían, yo sabía que sus esquinas estaban relacionadas con las otras de tal manera que formaban una estrella si se les unía con líneas. Era la perfección absoluta… o era la máxima expresión de una personalidad controladora, como la mía.

Recordé la última vez cuando todo estuvo fuera de lugar: aquella noche cuando me había encontrado a Naruto bajo la tormenta.

Le había quitado la ropa mojada y ésta había terminado en el piso junto a la mía. El edredón de mi cama también había alcanzado su lugar en la duela y las sábanas se habían convertido un verdadero enredo. Aquel desastre me había hecho sentir realmente bien.

También recordé lo que había sido despertar con Naruto durmiendo a mi lado. Cada detalle de su rostro siendo iluminado por el sol de la mañana estaba firmemente grabado en mi memoria. Las pequeñas cicatrices en sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados coronados por delicadas pestañas doradas, su boca ligeramente abierta, la forma en la que su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

El cansancio que había acumulado, y que había olvidado casi por completo mientras estaba con él, volvió como una pesada loza que me cayó de lleno sobre los hombros. Caminé hasta el armario y saqué mi pijama limpia. Crucé los brazos para tomar los extremos de mi blusa cuando vi una sombra aparecer intermitente al otro lado de mi ventana.

Me reacomodé la blusa y crucé la habitación para abrir la puerta corrediza que daba hacia mi pequeño balcón.

No pude negar mi sorpresa al ver que Shikamaru estaba sentado sobre la baranda, en medio de la oscuridad. Por las colillas de cigarro que había cerca de él, deduje que llevaba, mínimo, un par de horas esperándome.

No nos habíamos visto desde el Festival de Conmemoración, y no habíamos hablado desde la última vez que me pidió acompañarlo a una misión. Me había vuelto una cobarde a la que no le gustaban las confrontaciones. Me resultaba más fácil dejar pasar temas que no me agradaban, hasta que conseguía apartarlos de mi mente. Claro, si es que podía apartarlos.

Sin embargo, había extrañado mucho a Shikamaru y sus visitas inesperadas a mi balcón. No habíamos tenido tiempo para sentarnos a platicar realmente, en parte porque su trabajo y el mío no nos hicieron coincidir. No puedo negar que me planteé varias veces ir a buscarlo a su casa o a la oficina de la hokage, pero finalmente decidía no hacerlo.

Por fortuna, Shikamaru no era tan cobarde como yo desde el punto de vista emocional. No le gustaba tener que tomarse demasiadas molestias, pero si existía algo que le resultara aún más "problemático", eso era una partida sin terminar.

—¿Hacemos las paces? —me preguntó, dejando de mirar la vista de la aldea en la noche, volviéndose hacia mí.

Me abracé mi propia cintura y avancé hacia él para situarme justo a su lado. Incliné la cabeza y la apoyé en su hombro.

—Eres el mejor amigo del mundo. —Lo escuché soltar una pequeña exhalación y supuse que estaba sonriendo. Con esa pereza suya que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, llenando mis pulmones del suave aroma del tabaco que me llegaba desde él. No me gustaba fumar ni que él lo hiciera, pero desde hacía tiempo había relacionado aquel aroma con él y siempre que lo olía automáticamente me tranquilizaba, porque me recordaba a mi amigo.

—No te digo que regreses a las misiones porque me guste fastidiarte —me dijo en voz baja luego de un instante en el que nos quedamos en silencio—, y te mentiría si te dijera que no es por tu talento, pero más lo hago porque quiero que vuelvas a ser tú, Ino. La de siempre.

Me aparté un poco y busqué su rostro entre las penumbras.

—Soy la de siempre.

—No, has dejado de serlo desde que la guerra terminó. Ya ni siquiera intentas decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Escuchar algo de lo que eres consciente no debería resultar demasiado chocante, pero suele serlo. Tuve ganas de contestarle de inmediato, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos. Parpadeé varias veces para impedir que cayeran y me llevé una mano al estómago, que se me había encogido al reconocer lo ciertas que eran aquellas palabras.

—Bueno, eso es porque tienes más de veintitrés y creo que ya puedes cuidar de ti mismo, ¿o no? —respondí, sabiendo que me estaba poniendo a la defensiva por nada.

Llegué a la conclusión de que esa conversación nos iba a llevar de regreso al callejón sin salida de la pelea, y yo no quería ir ahí ahora que apenas nos habíamos contentado, así que respiré profundo y me disculpé con él. Me di vuelta para regresar a mi habitación, pero antes de que pudiera apartarme, estiró el brazo y tomó mi mano.

El impulso me hizo girar y me encontré con su mirada.

—Ino… no tienes que conformarte.

Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar mis ojos cuando él le dio voz al más grande temor que había en mi interior. Me desprendí de su agarre para acercarme y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Te veré después, Shika —dije en un susurro.

Volví al interior de mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Alcancé el apagador cercano y me quedé a oscuras, con la espalda recostada en el cristal de la puerta, esperando a que las lágrimas cayeran.

Ni una sola llegó.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Aquí les traje el nuevo capítulo de esta locura, lamento tardar tanto pero estaba inmersa en mis exámenes así que tuve que alejarme del teclado por un tiempo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que estén disfrutando de esta historia y espero que sigan haciéndome saber sus opiniones ahora que ya estamos cerca del final.

Así es, señoras y señores, en dos capítulos más daré por concluida esta historia.

Nos estamos leyendo

_Ana_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__creo que la misma palabra lo define todo: __**fan**__fiction  
>(Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece salvo las candentes escenas producto de mi imaginación como efecto de la cafeína)<em>

_**Advertencias: **__Sexo explícito.__  
>Si no te gusta, no leas.<em>_  
><em>_Si estás de acuerdo: ¡Qué tengas buena lectura!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Después de la lluvia<strong>_

_**Capítulo 6**_

…

—Ino, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo mi padre cuando me levanté de la mesa después de desayunar.

Fui hacia el fregadero donde lavé los pocos platos que había y entonces me volví hacia él.

—Claro, ¿sucede algo papá?

Me indicó el vestíbulo y supuse que quería hablar fuera de la casa, y del alcance del oído biónico de mi abuela.

Ambos nos despedimos de mi madre y salimos al mismo tiempo, yo al hospital y él a la florería. A pesar de que era mucho más temprano que de costumbre para abrir el negocio familiar.

—Ayer te pedí que fueras a la florería —comenzó cuando estuvimos a un par de calles de casa. En ese momento debimos separarnos, pero él siguió caminando conmigo en dirección al hospital—, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

—Que no podía porque iba a ver a Shika, ¿por qué? —pregunté extrañada. Me tomó un segundo sospechar lo que seguramente seguiría, pero no quise delatarme.

—Porque casi enseguida de que te fuiste, Shikaku se apareció aquí y dijo que su hijo estaba de misión. Además, dijo que tú y Shikamaru habían discutido y que no se habían hablado en semanas.

Sí, efectivamente, _eso _era lo que me imaginaba.

Me detuve de golpe y lo miré con ojos de sorpresa al saberme descubierta.

—Papá… lo siento, yo…

—¿Con quién estabas en realidad? —me preguntó, lleno de una seriedad que pocas veces usaba conmigo. A pesar de mi edad, y de que tenía cierta independencia sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, me sentí como si de nuevo fuera una adolescente que necesitaba rendirle cuentas.

Desvié la mirada, concentrándola en todo cuanto había a mi alcance, esperando que alguna buena idea (entiéndase mentira) apareciera en mi mente. Sin embargo, si había una persona con la que siempre había hecho lo posible por mantenerme honesta, ésa era mi padre. Yo era su princesa, me complacía en todo, y le hacía feliz que hubiese elegido un modo de vida como el suyo, donde destacaba igual que él, a pesar de haber sido mujer y tener a una abuela como la que tenía.

Así que no pude mentirle.

—Fui a ver a Naruto —admití luego de un rato. Bueno, no había ido a verlo. Había decidido ir a su casa para hablar con él, pero cuando estuve en el corredor del piso donde vivía, me había arrepentido y había regresado sobre mis pasos para irme a otro lado. Me había convencido de que no era cobardía sino que todo se debía que no sabía qué decirle ni tampoco cómo.

—¿Qué Naruto?

Alcé la mirada hacia él, extrañada por su repentina pregunta. ¿Cuántos Narutos podría haber pululando por las calles de Konoha?

—Uzumaki —especifiqué con una sonrisa obvia.

Él me devolvió el gesto brevemente y luego volvió a mirarme con seriedad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué me mentiste?

—Porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. No es nada serio así que no quería armar un alboroto. —En realidad, no quería que _él_ armara un alboroto.

—¿Están… tú y Naruto Uzumaki… sa…? —Noté sus dificultades para decir la palabra "salir" porque siempre había sido muy aprehensivo en cuanto a mí y el tema de los chicos se refería. Tuve que contener mis ganas de reír al verlo en tal aprieto. Nadie podría imaginar al temido Inoichi Yamanaka con semejantes problemas—. Quiero que lo traigas a casa para conocerlo —dijo finalmente, haciendo que me detuviera de golpe.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sin entender—. Ya lo conoces.

—No, conozco al shinobi. Quiero conocer al chico que anda tras mi princesa.

Esta vez no pude evitar sonreír abiertamente. Sabía que no podía negarme así que sólo me quedaba aceptar o sino nunca iba a dejar en paz el asunto. O peor aún… podría enclaustrarme en la cima de una torre custodiada por un dragón para siempre.

—Bien —accedí segundos después—. Le diré que quieres hablarle la próxima vez que lo vea, sólo si prometes que te comportarás —le condicioné porque lo conocía. Después de todo, era miembro de la Fuerza de Tortura e Interrogación de Konoha, y sólo el cielo sabía qué tan lejos podría aplicar sus conocimientos en el pobre de Naruto.

Por toda respuesta, puso una expresión de falsa inocencia mientras con su índice dibujaba una aureola imaginaria sobre su cabeza.

Cuando el asunto quedó resuelto, se despidió de mí besándome en la frente y regresó sobre sus pasos para ir en dirección a la florería. La sonrisa se mantuvo en mi rostro hasta que estuve en la entrada del hospital, cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Había accedido a que mi padre conociera a Naruto, eso sólo significaba que… había reconocido tener una relación con él.

…

La idea no dejó de darme vueltas en la cabeza durante la primera parte de la mañana. Pensaba en eso antes de entrar a la habitación de algún paciente, y volvía a meditarlo tan pronto como cerraba la puerta detrás de mí al salir.

Mi primer pensamiento había sido desentenderme de la situación. Desde que la abuela se había instalado en casa, mi padre, al igual que yo, había optado por mantenerse lejos el mayor tiempo posible, así que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de aceptar cualquier misión que implicara dejar la aldea, así fuera sólo por un par de días. Más temprano que tarde volvería a embarcarse en una y para cuando volviera a casa, muy probablemente, ya habría olvidado el asunto.

_"¿A quién engaño? Eso no va a pasar…"_, me dije a mí misma, soltando un suspiro desanimado.

Entonces pensé en esperar un tiempo y, cuando él volviera a preguntar al respecto, decirle que las cosas con Naruto habían terminado y que ya no sería necesaria la presentación. Sin embargo, volví a desechar la idea porque sabía que, en algún momento, mi padre comenzaría a notar que mi comportamiento evasivo no había desaparecido, lo que volvería a enfrascarnos en la charla de "¿por qué me mentiste?".

Cuando terminé de atender al último paciente de aquella ronda, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco con la esperanza de que eso ayudara a aclarar mi mente. Sin embargo, tuvo el efecto contrario cuando, al llegar a la estación de las enfermeras para entregar los expedientes de mis pacientes, vi a Naruto platicando con una muy animada Haruhi.

Los vi antes de que ellos me vieran a mí, y pude notar que parecían estar pasándola bien. Entonces recordé la noche anterior, cuando había visto el pinchazo de dolor que había conjurado en los ojos de Naruto ante mi cruel honestidad. Él me hacía reír… y parecía que lo único que hacía yo era lastimarlo a la menor provocación.

—Oh, Ino-sempai —dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa al verme—. Naruto-kun me estaba contando sobre la vez que ayudó a Konohamaru-kun a buscar un trébol de la suerte para su novia cuando eran pequeños. —Volvió a mirar a Naruto— ¡No puedo creer que te hayas metido al bosque de la muerte para encontrarlo!

Yo sonreí al escuchar aquello. Definitivamente sonaba a algo hecho por Naruto Uzumaki.

La jefa de las enfermeras apareció en ese momento y llamó a Haruhi para que la acompañara. Ella hizo un pequeño puchero por tener que abandonar la conversación y se despidió de nosotros con una sonrisa.

—Ése senbon me recuerda a alguien —dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar el objeto que siempre traía jugando Haruhi—. Se apellida Shiranui, ¿verdad?

—Es sobrina de Genma Shiranui —comenté distraídamente mientras recorría con la mirada cada una de la carpetas que iba a entregar—. La habilidad con las agujas viene de familia.

Era la primera vez que hablábamos desde que yo había metido la pata. En los días que no nos habíamos visto ni por equivocación. Había hecho el intento de poner en orden mis ideas y mis prioridades. Había querido que, cuando me reencontrara con él, todo resultase más fácil. No sabía si quería volver a la rutina que teníamos o si estaba dispuesta a dar otro paso más hacia lo desconocido.

Esperaba que verlo de nuevo fuese la ligera brisa que me empujara hacia un camino o hacia el otro, pero no resultó así.

Cuando verifiqué que todo estuviera en orden en mis carpetas, las puse en los archiveros y solté un suspiro.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, inclinándose un poco para buscar mi mirada. Noté que sus palabras tenían cierta frialdad, lo que quería decir que todavía no había olvidado lo que le había dicho. No obstante, su tono de voz estaba lleno de sinceridad al pronunciarlas.

—Mi padre quiere hablar contigo.

Él pareció tan sorprendido como yo lo había estado al escuchar eso. Tanto que, por primera vez, lo veía quedarse sin qué decir.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque descubrió que le mentía sobre adónde iba y tuve que decirle la verdad —respondí, mirándolo a los ojos. No tenía ningún caso darle vueltas al asunto

—¿De todo lo que hacemos?

—¡No! —exclamé, sintiendo que me ruborizaba—. ¿Cómo crees? Le dije que tú y yo…

—Salíamos —concluyó por mí.

Descubrí que, irónicamente, yo también tenía el mismo problema que mi padre con relación a esa palabra así que sólo me quedó asentir con la cabeza.

Pensé que se negaría, que tal vez me echaría en cara los términos que yo misma había fijado sobre lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Después de todo, yo no había perdido la ocasión para recordárselos cuando más cerca lo sentía. Sin embargo, todo lo que hizo fue sonreír y aceptar.

…

—Papá. Quiero que conozcas a alguien —dije en cuanto llegué a la florería ésa misma tarde.

Shizune había dejado en claro que debía descansar un poco más debido a las jornadas laborales maratónicas que había hecho en los últimos días, así que había dado por terminado mi turno de aquel día en cuanto el reloj marcó las tres de la tarde y, ya que Naruto había aceptado ir con mi padre, quise aprovechar la oportunidad para terminar con esto a la brevedad.

Mi papá salió de detrás del mostrador tan pronto como me vio entrar con Naruto siguiéndome. Sacudió la tierra que se había adherido a sus pantalones y se limpió las manos con un paño que había sobre el mostrador antes de acercarse.

—Yamanaka-san —dijo Naruto, haciendo una reverencia que me sorprendió. No esperaba que fuera a comportarse con tal seriedad, no parecía propio de él. Además, estaba realmente tenso.

Mi padre mantuvo la mirada fija en él durante un rato que se me hizo eterno. No sé qué buscaba o que esperaba ver, si debía haber algo en Naruto que le dijera que debía aprobarlo, además del hecho de que vestía el uniforme de jōnin de nuevo.

Finalmente, optó por mantener la casualidad y le extendió la mano para que la estrechara.

—Hola, Naruto —saludó con una sonrisa, paseando su mirada por nuestros rostros.

Durante las horas previas, me había imaginado mil y un escenarios de lo que podría llegar a suceder. Habían ido desde el indiferente hasta en el que había visto a mi padre utilizar sus técnicas de tortura en Naruto, y tengo que reconocer que su actitud desenfadada no había estado dentro de los escenarios más posibles que había pensado.

—¿Y bien, qué tienen planeado para hoy? —inquirió cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado.

Di un respingo involuntario al escucharle porque, en realidad, no había pensado que él preguntaría algo así. Sin embargo, Naruto se apresuró a responder.

—Iremos al cine. Veremos la película, señor, se lo prometo —aclaró cuando la mirada de mi padre se endureció ligeramente. Su nerviosismo hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en mis labios. Era curioso: los nervios se habían desvanecido de mi cuerpo al ver que él estaba, incluso, peor que yo.

Mi papá pareció tomarse su tiempo para meditar aquel plan propuesto, aumentando el suspenso. Entonces sonrió y dijo:

—Bien, sólo… no la traigas de regreso muy tarde.

Naruto asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

Mi papá se despidió de ambos y entonces volvió a la parte trasera de la florería.

—Eso salió bien —dijo Naruto en un suspiro cuando estuvimos fuera de la tienda de mi familia. Parecía realmente aliviado.

—Sí, mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Adónde vamos? —inquirí cuando comenzamos a caminar.

—Al cine, por supuesto —respondió con una sonrisa—. Sé que dijiste que no te gustan las citas y…

—No —le interrumpí, deteniéndose al instante. En su cara había una clara expresión de pánico. Tuve la oportunidad de negarme, pero decidí no hacerlo porque sentía que se lo debía después de haberlo herido aquella noche—. Dije que no eran necesarias, pero no que no me gustaran.

Él me miró con una ceja alzada y después sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás cambiando las reglas del juego, Ino. Eso no es justo.

—Ambos sabemos que la vida no lo es —comenté, encogiéndome de hombros. Él no tuvo respuesta para eso.

Tal y como dijo, fuimos al cine al ver la película que estaba siendo exhibida. Era una de acción ninja, por supuesto, aunque afortunadamente no era la enésima adaptación de la guerra o algún evento similar. Ésta más bien se centraba en lo que ocurría en un pueblo pequeño que era asolado por una banda de delincuentes que secuestraban a la hija del jefe de dicho lugar, y un valiente y poderoso ninja que estaba de paso se encargaba de los maleantes, ganándose el corazón de aquella doncella raptada en el proceso.

No era la trama más profunda, pero al menos sirvió en su propósito de relajarnos. Comimos palomitas y bebimos soda hasta el cansancio. No estaba acostumbrada a ir al cine con alguien, pero resultó ser un cambio agradable.

A mitad de la película, comencé a sentirme adormilada producto del cansancio que había acumulado en las últimas semanas. Además, la escasa iluminación no ayudaba mucho a contrarrestar la sensación.

Al final me quedé dormida, recostada en el brazo de Naruto, así que no supe si el héroe de la película se quedaba en el pueblo o si se fue después de todo.

—Hola, dormilona —me dijo con una sonrisa cuando abrí los ojos. Creí que había parpadeado sólo un segundo, evidentemente, me había equivocado. Las luces habían sido encendidas, la sala estaba casi vacía y los créditos corrían por la pantalla.

Me sentí un poco avergonzada porque no había sido mi intención quedarme dormida, pero me sorprendió que a Naruto no le molestara. Ambos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos. Me tomó de la mano y me dio un pequeño apretón antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos. La acción hizo que lo mirara, pero por una vez no parecía estar leyéndome la mente. No me aparté, aunque aquel gesto tan posesivo me puso un poco nerviosa.

No necesitaba ser una genio o una psicóloga para poder racionalizar que el hecho de que él me tomara la mano en público no debería incomodarme, si tomábamos en cuenta las cosas que habíamos hecho hasta el cansancio a puerta cerrada. Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que el cine estaba lleno de muchas otras personas que hacían lo mismo

Pero eran parejas, novios, amantes. Lo que había entre Naruto y yo era diferente. Teníamos un hábito, un ritual, un pasatiempo. No éramos una pareja… ¿verdad?

Cuando salimos del cine, pensé que iríamos a su apartamento, como lo habíamos hecho tantas veces antes, pero nuestros pasos nos llevaron a un lugar muy diferente: los campos de entrenamiento.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunté, sintiendo la tensión acumularse en la parte trasera de mi cuello. No había visitado ése lugar en años hasta la noche del Festival, y ese hecho lo había convertido en el número dos en mi lista de los lugares que debía evitar.

—Nada. Caminamos. —Su respuesta no me pareció suficiente.

Sabía que no era casualidad que hubiésemos ido a dar a ese lugar, y eso sólo hizo que mil y un teorías aparecieran en mi mente con respecto a los posibles motivos que había tenido él para llevarme allí.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a unas dianas de tiro, sacó un juego de shurikens del bolsillo de su chaleco y arrojó tres de ellas, dando en el blanco perfectamente.

—¿Quieres probar? —me preguntó, extendiéndome las piezas que quedaban. De manera inconsciente me abracé a mí misma y retrocedí un paso.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras de mí, así que me perdí en las formas alargadas de nuestras sombras que se dibujaban sobre el suelo arenoso.

—Estoy algo fuera de práctica.

Él sonrió por mi respuesta y avanzó hacia mí.

—Vamos, Ino, ¿qué no dicen que "lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida"? —comentó, tomando mi mano para colocar las tres pequeñas estrellas en mi palma.

Lo miré y noté que él me miraba expectante.

Permanecí en silencio largo rato mientras le daba la vuelta al asunto mil veces. Miré las dianas, calculé la distancia, sentí el peso de las shurikens, el viento acariciando mi mejilla. Hice todas ésas cosas que había aprendido años atrás a hacer por instinto, y que había dejado de hacer cuando me había retirado de las misiones.

Volví a mirar las dianas a la distancia y por un instante creí verme a mí misma a los cinco años, cuando mi padre me había llevado ahí por primera vez para enseñarme a usarlas. Me había explicado todo paso a paso, aunque me había costado algo de trabajo lograr atinarle a algo más que el último aro rojo. Al final de aquel día, había conseguido dar en el blanco… después de que mi padre nos acercara un par de metros más.

Él me había sonreído, diciendo que estaba feliz porque yo hubiera dado en el blanco. Yo, por mi parte, me enojé. Tenía cinco años y me había enojado porque había tenido que recibir ayuda, porque no podía ser tan buena como él.

Años más tarde, cuando me gradué de la academia, volvimos al campo de entrenamiento. Nos colocamos a la distancia a la que Naruto y yo nos encontrábamos, y habíamos practicado. No había logrado vencerlo, pero me había sentido feliz y satisfecha cuando me dijo que lo había hecho bien.

_"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, princesa…"_, habían sido sus palabras.

Volví mi atención al presente y miré las dianas otra vez. Quería hacerlo, pero las shurikens temblaban muchísimo entre mis dedos. Iba a fallar. Estaba segura.

—¿Qué sientes? —me preguntó Naruto, colocándose tras de mí.

—Que no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —admití con toda honestidad—. Conozco a la perfección lo que debo hacer, cómo lanzarla, pero…

No podía controlar mi miedo ante el posible fracaso. Sabía que era una tonta, una necia. Sabía que mi reacción no era racional, pero _el corazón tiene razones que la razón desconoce_. Había leído una vez, y siempre me había parecido una frase muy acertada.

Esas armas básicas debían ser como una extensión de mi mano, algo que manejar con maestría, pero en ese momento no hacían más que provocarme ansiedad. Parada ahí me sentía débil, indefensa; la seguridad y comodidad que me provocaba el hospital no estaban en ninguna parte.

Sentí su mano deslizarse por mi brazo hasta alcanzar mis dedos y acunarlos entre los suyos. El calor que irradiaba se coló por cada poro de mi piel, reanimando las terminales nerviosas que se habían adormecido a causa del miedo. Por un instante, todo lo que pude percibir era él. Su voz, su calor, su respiración, su olor, su cuerpo protegiendo mi espalda.

—¿Y ahora? —me susurró en el oído—. ¿Qué sientes?

Entonces lo recordé.

Fue como un chispazo que se abrió paso en medio de la borrosidad que resultaba mi mente a causa de todo tipo de pensamientos que corrían sin control en mi interior, sin descanso todo el tiempo.

Mi corazón siempre había estado con el ser shinobi. Era lo que disfrutaba hacer, lo que había necesitado en aquellos tiempos oscuros de la guerra para creer que podía marcar una diferencia. Ser kunoichi era lo que había querido ser desde siempre, lo que me había hecho sentir feliz, poderosa, en control. Era lo que quería mi corazón… y mi mente estuvo de acuerdo.

—Lánzalas —lo escuché de nuevo.

Inhalé tan profundamente como mis pulmones me lo permitieron. Mis dedos aferraron las shurikens con determinación mientras mi mirada se mantenía fija en aquel grupo de dianas que parecían estar a kilómetros de distancia. Aparté el rostro en la dirección contraria y arrojé las shurikens.

La primera dio en el centro, junto a una de las que había arrojado Naruto, la otra se clavó en la punta y a ésta se le clavó la última, formando una cadena de estrellas que se sostenían sólo por los picos de la primera que se habían clavado en la diana.

Creo que todo se detuvo durante el segundo que me tomó procesar que realmente le había atinado. Solté una exclamación emocionada y di un pequeño salto. Me giré para ver a Naruto y lo abracé por el cuello, sentí sus brazos cerrarse en mi cintura y levantarme del suelo sin ninguna dificultad.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Puedes hacerlo! —exclamó igual de emocionado que yo—. Eres capaz de todo lo que quieras, Ino. —Aquellas palabras me tomaron por absoluta sorpresa, sobre todo porque las sentí tan sinceras y cercanas que me habían quitado el aliento.

La ola de calidez se extendió por mi cuerpo y, antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, me alcé sobre las puntas de mis pies y lo besé con todo lo que tenía. Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Siempre había sido él quien me besaba primero, siempre dándome el tiempo para retractarme en caso de que quisiera hacerlo. Pero nunca había sucedido y mucho menos ahora.

Sentí su abrazó tensarse a mi alrededor, pero no me importó.

Lo que había sucedido ésa tarde había sido excepcional. En ese momento comprendí que gran parte de mi miedo a regresar a las misiones había sido originado porque creía que no volvería a estar a la altura de lo que esperaban de mí, que tal vez no podría ejecutar mis jutsus como antaño o que mis habilidades en general no serían las mismas.

Sin embargo, en ese momento supe que nada de eso era verdad. Lo había descubierto gracias a él.

…

Llegamos a su apartamento por obra divina cuando el sol había terminado por ocultarse. O al menos así me lo había parecido a mí. Había pasado todo el camino recordando una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido en el campo de entrenamiento que apenas si había sido consciente de que nos habíamos movido de aquel lugar.

Al cerrar la puerta del apartamento, él volvió a besarme y yo se lo permití como sucedía cada vez que lo hacía. Sentí el calor de sus manos contra la piel que quedaba desnuda en mi abdomen gracias a mi top.

—Dijiste que sólo veríamos una película —susurré apartándome un poco cuando sus dedos jugueteaban con el borde de mi ropa.

Él sonrió de lado, mirándome de tal manera que sus ojos parecían iluminados por un toque de picardía.

—No, dije que _veríamos _la película. No mencioné lo que haríamos después de eso.

—Eres malo —le dije con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar por más que lo intentaba. Como respuesta inicial, él volvió a acercarse a mí, lo suficiente como para que su aliento me acariciara los labios cuando dijo:

—Y te encanta que lo sea. Admítelo.

No tuve que admitir nada, sólo dejar que me besara de nuevo mientras usaba su cuerpo para empujarme hacia la cama. Las prendas que nos cubrían fueron alcanzando su destino en alguna parte del suelo del departamento y, en realidad, no nos tomó mucho tiempo quedar desnudos. Después de todo este tiempo, ya conocíamos a la perfección el cuerpo del otro. Me había convertido en un libro abierto que él se había encargado de descifrar por completo. Sabía cómo acariciarme, cada zona de mi cuerpo, lo que me hacía temblar y, sobre todo, que no podía negarme a él.

Se colocó encima de mí, y se apoyó en los brazos para evitar aplastarme. Cuando abrí las piernas y alcé un poco las caderas, frotó el glande contra mi sexo, Empujó un poco, bajó la mano para guiarse, y me penetró con fuerza.

Los dos gemimos de placer. Apoyó la frente contra la mía, y cerró los ojos por un instante antes de volver a abrirlos. Sin apartar la mirada de la mía, empezó a moverse.

Salpicó mi rostro de besos... frente, ojos, la punta de mi nariz, mejillas, mandíbula y barbilla… su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y no pude evitar gemir cuando la sentí acariciarme el paladar.

Se detuvo de pronto, y hundió el rostro contra mí cuello antes de decir con voz ronca:

—Oh, Dios…

Deslicé las manos por su espalda, sentí la forma de su columna vertebral y los hoyuelos que tenía en la base de la espalda. Me penetró más hondo, retrocedió un poco como experimentando, y volvió a entrar.

Se apoyó en las manos para alzarse un poco, y miró hacia abajo mientras me penetraba con embestidas más rápidas. Yo seguí su ritmo, mi cuerpo le dio la bienvenida al suyo. Empezó a moverse con más fuerza, y alcé las caderas para que llegara más hondo.

Soltó un grito ronco de placer, y sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos. Tenía los músculos de los brazos y del pecho tensos, el rostro rígido, los ojos cerrados, y los tendones del cuello tiesos.

Entonces abrió los ojos, y soltó un grito ahogado. Su cuerpo se sacudió, y noté que palpitaba en mi interior. Se desplomó encima de mí, pero su peso no me molestó. Sentí la calidez de su rostro contra mi cuello, y me besó en el hombro.

Permanecimos en silencio mientras nuestra respiración se normalizaba y el aire secaba nuestros cuerpos sudorosos. Se apartó a un lado, y después de taparnos con la colcha, me abrazó desde atrás y apretó su pecho contra mi espalda. Me besó entre los omóplatos, y yo apoyé la mejilla sobre una de mis manos. Sus dedos empezaron a subir y a bajar por mí cadera, y la sábana que los cubría se movió en un modo que me recordó a las olas del mar.

El cansancio se espació por mi cuerpo tan pronto como la candencia de nuestras respiraciones volvió a ser la usual y los ojos comenzaron a pesarme. Me removí inquieta, inclinándome un poco más hacia delante hasta que sentí el brazo de Naruto tensarse en mi abdomen.

—No te vayas, Ino. Quédate conmigo esta noche —me dijo en un susurro que me sorprendió.

Cada fibra de mi ser se puso tensa al instante, tanto que pensé que el cuello me quedaría torcido para siempre. No me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar hasta que el pecho me ardió cuando mis pulmones exigieron aire.

Él me abrazó con más fuerza y entonces supe que esto era más de lo que podía manejar. Me levanté rápidamente y comencé a vestirme a toda velocidad, tratando de ignorar el temblor que sacudía mis manos en ese momento.

—No puedo —dije con la voz temblándome—. Lo siento.

Fui hacia la puerta, salí del apartamento y la cerré tras de mí.

…

Al día siguiente, agradecí en silencio cuando no tuve que ir a trabajar. Me quedé toda la mañana en cama, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado entre Naruto y yo. En todo. Había estado negando lo que sentía por Naruto y había intentado convencerme de que sólo era sexo, de que lo que nos unía era pasajero y carente de ataduras. Pero no podía seguir fingiendo que no estaba convirtiéndose en mucho más que eso.

Tampoco había podido sacarme de la cabeza las palabras que me había dicho Shikamaru.

_Ino, no tienes que conformarte…_

Conformarse… qué palabra tan horrible.

Finalmente, cuando no pude seguir hundida en mi miseria, me levanté para ir a la florería a pasar la tarde. Mi madre me agradeció que me quedara ahí el resto del día mientras ella se iba a atender a mi abuela y sus excentricidades.

Como no había mucho qué hacer por las tardes ahí, me puse a regar todas las plantas y flores, y después fui al invernadero que teníamos en la parte de atrás y traje conmigo algunas plantas más para exhibirlas. Pensé seriamente en ponerme a hacer ungüentos y otras tantas cosas con las que solía complementar mi trabajo en el hospital, pero al final decidí no hacerlo. No tenía cabeza en ese momento para centrarme en realizar mediciones exactas ni en elaborar preparaciones complejas.

Sobre el mostrador había un enorme florero de cristal con forma de un botón de tulipán y en su interior estaban los tallos de bambú que me había regalado Haruhi en mi cumpleaños. Me había sorprendido tanto su regalo, considerando que en ese entonces yo ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de averiguar cuando era su cumpleaños, que había decidido dejarlo en la florería, donde lo vería siempre ahora que pasaba el menos tiempo posible en casa.

Al darme cuenta de que lo había descuidado mucho últimamente, fui al baño para lavar el florero y cambiarle el agua.

—Hola, Ino.

Escuchar su voz me sobresaltó tanto, que dejé caer el jarrón. El tulipán se hizo añicos, y el bambú, el agua y las piedritas ornamentales se esparcieron por el suelo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé cuando, al agacharme para recoger el desastre, me hice un corte bastante profundo en el dedo. Agarré el trapo que había siempre encima del mostrador y rompí una tira para enrollármela y así detener la pequeña hemorragia.

Me enfadé al ver que Naruto se acercaba para ayudarme. Fue una reacción irracional, incluso infantil, pero le indiqué con un gesto que se apartara mientras yo agarraba un paño y me agachaba para secar el agua.

—Sobrevivirá, Ino. El bambú es resistente.

—Fue un regalo —Seguí secando el agua mientras él recogía el bambú y lo colocaba sobre la mesa—. ¡Las raíces se han roto! —exclamé al ver parte de la planta colgar del mostrador

—Se recuperarán —me dijo, mientras empezaba a recoger las piedritas.

Solté un sonido bastante grosero, y me puse de pie para escurrir el paño. Tuve que darle la espalda para evitar decirle algo ofensivo que sin duda no se merecía. ¿El hecho de saber que estás a punto de comportarte como una bruja maldita hace que sea más fácil, más justificable? En aquel entonces, al igual que ahora, pensaba que no, pero como en tantas otras ocasiones a lo largo de mi vida, fui incapaz de contenerme.

Me desesperé y fui al armario de atrás para traer una escoba y barrer todo de golpe. No me importó pasarla por encima de los dedos de Naruto, ni tampoco que estuviera mezclando los trozos de cristal con las piedritas que él tan amablemente estaba recogiendo. Lo recogí todo y lo eché en el bote de basura que había junto a la entrada. Después fui por los tallos de bambú y me metí con ellos para ponerlos en una cubeta con agua.

Cuando regresé, Naruto seguía ahí.

Quería pelearme con él; de hecho, quería enfurecerlo hasta conseguir que se alejara de mí por voluntad propia, porque así me evitaría la molestia de tener que alejarlo yo misma.

—¿Qué pasa, Ino?

—Nada —farfullé.

—Tengo la impresión de que hice algo para que te enfadaras conmigo.

_Hiciste que estar contigo me gustara demasiado, eso es lo que pasa…_, pensé para mí misma.

Nos miramos ceñudos durante una eternidad. Rogué a todo lo que se me vino a la mente que enviara alguna distracción, que alguien entrara para comprar y entonces así yo tendría un pretexto para decirle a Naruto que se fuera.

—No, es sólo que… —No sabía cómo explicarme así que me rendí—. Lo mejor es que te vayas.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros para mantenerme en mi sitio cuando yo hice el amago de irme.

—No me iré hasta que me digas qué es lo que te pasa.

—Suéltame, Naruto.

—Es por lo de anoche —declaró, dejándome saber que no era una pregunta—. Porque te pedí que te quedaras.

Me tensé de inmediato y le dije:

—No sigas, Naruto, echarás a perder todo esto.

Mis palabras parecieron sorprenderlo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si yo lo hubiera golpeado en la nuca.

—¿Cómo voy a echarlo a perder si ni siquiera sé lo que es todo esto? Ino, mírame. —Tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón— Siénteme. Sólo te pido que me conozcas y me dejes entrar.

Yo me alejé un paso. No quería oír lo que quería decirme, me negaba a hacerlo. No podía manejarlo y comenzaba a pensar que nunca podría.

Tuve que respirar hondo varias veces antes de poder contestar.

—Te lo dije desde el principio, Naruto.

—Sí, no tienes relaciones —me miró de arriba abajo antes de añadir—: Dejas que te folle, pero no quieres tener algo más conmigo. No importa cómo lo llamemos, Ino.

Aparté la mirada y avancé hacia la parte trasera de la florería.

—Quiero que te vayas, por favor.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en alejarme, crees que voy a hacerte daño? —preguntó, siguiéndome. Cuando ya no tuve a donde ir, me giré para encararlo. Al menos ya no estábamos expuestos a que alguien nos viera pelear.

—No creo que vayas a hacerme daño —le dije al fin. Al pronunciar cada palabra, era como si estuvieran sacándome espinas de la piel. Me dolía y el dolor era tan grande que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo—. Soy yo la que va a hacerte daño a ti.

—Eso no pasará —me dijo con voz suave, mientras me acariciaba la cara—. Porque no quieres hacerlo.

Me zafé de sus manos de un tirón, y le dije:

—¡No he dicho que quiera, sino que acabaré haciéndolo! No quiero, pero es lo que acabará pasando. Así son las cosas, ¡eso es lo que pasará! —No quería su comprensión, y realmente me hizo sentir furiosa que él intentara mantenerse tranquilo cuando yo sentía mi pecho convertido en una caldera a punto de explotar.

—No tiene por qué ser así.

No podía respirar. Necesitaba que se fuera antes de que esto se saliera de control, pero el problema era que cada milímetro de mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor con solo pensarlo.

—No quiero una relación. No quiero un novio —le dije, recordándole los cartas que yo había puesto sobre la mesa. Cartas con las que él había aceptado jugar.

—¿Por qué no? —Avanzó hacia mí, situándose realmente cerca, pero no me tocó—. ¿Soy lo bastante bueno para hacer que te corras, pero no para ser tu novio? ¿Es eso?, ¿te avergüenzas de mí?

Levanté el rostro mientras abría los ojos, sorprendida de que él hubiera dado con aquel razonamiento que no estaba ni remotamente cercano a lo que en realidad sucedía. Parecía tan vulnerable, que en ese momento me odié a mí misma… y también a él.

—Hubo muchos hombres antes que tú —fue lo único que atiné a decir, que pudiera explicar, aunque fuera mínimamente, lo que pensaba. No era yo quien se avergonzaba de él, no había manera en el mundo que eso pasara… pero no quería que él llegara a avergonzarse de mí.

—No me importan los cuarenta y ocho hombres que hubo antes que yo —dijo con serenidad. Me sorprendió que recordara el número exacto.

—¡Pues debería! ¡A mí me importa! —Las lágrimas habrían aliviado un poco el nudo que me obstruía la garganta, pero ni siquiera en aquel momento fui capaz de hacer que brotaran—. Tarde o temprano las personas hablan, ¿qué crees que dirán cuando sepan que el futuro hokage tiene por novia a una chupapollas experta, eh?

—Nunca me ha importado lo que los demás crean.

—¿Ah, no? ¿entonces por qué quieres ser hokage sino para que todos hablen de ti? —sabía que estando en mi fase de bruja podía llegar a escupir el mismo veneno que mi abuela, pero eso no pareció detenerme.

Ni tampoco pareció afectarle.

—Quiero ser hokage porque puedo serlo.

—Es cuestión de semántica —le dije con firmeza.

—No, no lo es. Nunca me he rendido, ante nada. ¿Crees que me rendiré contigo sólo porque te empeñas en ponerme las cosas difíciles? Sólo dime que es lo que quieres, Ino.

Nos miramos en un silencio que pesó igual que una eternidad entera. Estábamos parados muy cerca el uno del otro, apenas unos cuantos centímetros nos separaban, podía alcanzarlo con sólo estirar mi mano, pero no lo hice. Esos pocos centímetros se sentían como un gigantesco abismo entre los dos, un abismo que seguía abriéndose con cada segundo marcado por el reloj detrás de mí.

—Quiero que no tengas que conformarte con lo poco que puedo ofrecerte —admití con honestidad, mirándolo a los ojos. El nudo que tenía en la garganta me impedía gritar, apenas podía respirar.

Él permaneció en silencio durante un largo momento, al final me apartó el flequillo de la cara y me dijo:

—¿Crees que estoy haciéndolo? —Su frente se apoyó en la mía y sentí su aliento acariciarme el rostro.

—Sé que es lo que harás, porque sí quieres algo más de mí, no vas a conseguirlo.

Quise echar la cabeza hacia atrás, pero sus manos me acunaban la cara así que no podía moverme. Cerré los ojos, con un estremecimiento recorriéndome de arriba a abajo, mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él estando tan cerca. Quería ignorar las inmensas ganas que tenía de que me estrechara entre sus brazos, que me besara y que no me dejara ir; y al mismo tiempo no podía hacer más que pensar en el terror que inmovilizaba cada parte de mi cuerpo al descubrir la profundidad de lo que había comenzado a sentir por él.

—Lo mejor es que te vayas…

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —me preguntó en respuesta.

A medida que fuimos hablando, la necesidad que había sentido de que se marchara había ido desvaneciéndose. Naruto había logrado tranquilizarme, como siempre lo hacía. No sé si él sabía el efecto que tenía en mí, o si lo hacía deliberadamente, pero yo sabía lo que estaba pasando. Igual que con tantas otras cosas que habíamos hecho, se lo permití.

—No.

—Entonces no lo haré.

Muy dentro de mí sabía que esto iba a acabar mal, que si quería hacer lo mejor para ambos, entonces tenía que dejarlo ir antes de que los dos cayéramos hasta el fondo. Sin embargo, no pude hacerlo. Por primera vez en mi vida comprendí por qué era tan difícil para un adicto dejar su adicción. Por qué a pesar de que eso que al principio lo hacía feliz ahora lo lastimaba, prefería morir antes que pensar en pasar el resto de su vida sin él:

Porque no importa cuánto daño nos esté haciendo algo… a veces dejarlo ir nos duele mucho más.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, gente bonita!<em>

_Vaya, ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que anduve por aquí... en fin, aquí les dejo el cap 6. ¿Qué les pareció?_

_No tengo mucho que decirles salvo un par de cosillas:muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron desde el capítulo 5; bienvenidas y bienvenidos nuevos lectores de esta locura, y también muchas gracias por sus PM's en dónde me pidieron que continuara con esta historia que había permanecido abandonada durante bastante tiempo por causas de fuerza mayor. _

_Espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena y espero leernos pronto :)_

_Ja Ne!_

_Ana_


End file.
